UN NUEVO HARRY POTTER
by mr25
Summary: la guerra termino , voldemort esta muerto y los mortifagos acabados, el mundo magico puede vivir en paz por algun tiempo, pero algo a pasado con harry potter algo a cambiado en el, para bien o para mal eso lo tendra que descubir con la ayuda de una persona especial
1. Chapter 1

Todos festejaban, la batalla en Hogwarts acababa de terminar , Voldemort había caído su cuerpo estaba tirado solo un par de metros delante de Harry quien estaba muy mal herido , había recibido muchos hechizos y tenia cortes que sangraban abundantemente, después de algunos segundos Harry levanto su varita de ella salieron unas llamas que rápidamente consumieron el cuerpo sin vida de quien causo tanto dolor en el mundo, fue lo ultimo que hizo no pudo moverse ni decir nada después Harry callo desmayado , la batalla había sido demasiado para el.

Harry abrió los ojos , estaba solo en la que reconoció como la casa de sus padres mas en concreto la habitación donde Voldemort lo había atacado , la habitación era completamente blanca pero había un pequeño rincón que estaba oscuro , la oscuridad comenzó a crecer y pronto toda la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras no se veía nada y Harry sintió en ese momento tristeza, odio, miedo frente a él había un espejo cuando se miro tenia los ojos negros y una sonrisa que denotaba maldad , retrocedió asustado y gritando tropezó y se golpeo la cabeza y una vez mas perdió la conciencia

- Señor Weasley, señorita Granger no pueden estar aquí , deberían estar en sus habitaciones , les avisaremos en cuando el señor Potter despierte-

- Si profesora Mcgonagall-

- NO- grito Harry que en ese momento despertaba

- Señor Weasley por favor vaya por la señora Pomfrey de inmediato-

Harry no respondía, después de haber despertado parecía estar en un trance, sus ojos eran diferentes el brillo en ellos había desaparecido y el verde esmeralda se veían casi negros.

-Lo siento Minerva – la señora Pomfrey acababa de examinar a Harry - bueno el señor Potter no esta completamente despierto , sus ojos van recuperando su aspecto natural ya casi se ven normales es cuestión de esperar a ver que sucede, me retiro tengo mas pacientes que ver y nada puedo hacer por el en este momento , cuando responda denle esta poción - la enfermera salio de la habitación.

- muy bien tengo que mandar una carta al ministerio , quédense alguien tiene que estar con el cuando despierte- dijo Mcgonagall dejando a Hermione y Ron cuidando de Harry.  
- Hermione tengo que hablar contigo-

- que sucede Ron- contesto ella sin voltearlo a ver siquiera , las cosas habían estado algo difíciles después del beso que se dieron en la batalla final, solo unos días después las cosas se complicaron para la pareja.  
FLASH BACK  
Ginny Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la habitación de Harry que llevaba ya 3 días inconsciente.

- Ron podemos hablar-  
-claro Hermione –

- en privado si es posible- contesto la castaña – así que acompáñame a la otra habitación-agrego al ver que el pelirrojo no se movía.

- vaya, espero que pronto despierte -

-si , no tardara- contesto Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta –quiero hablar de nosotros  
-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?-

- que somos Ron , es obvio que tenemos que aclararlo- Hermione se veía triste- nos besamos en la batalla final , es obvio que siento algo por ti algo mas que una simple amistad pues te quiero y quiero saber que sientes tu por mi.

-Vaya Hermione – contesto Ron no muy seguro- pues te quiero y quiero que seas mi novia

- Ron- Hermione corrió a abrazar y besar al pelirrojo

Estuvieron hablando un rato, después comenzaron a besarse. El pelirrojo comenzó a tocar a la castaña de una forma diferente la abrazaba y apretaba contra su cuerpo. Hermione comenzó a sentirse incomoda al sentir las manos de Ronald primero en su espalda baja y tocando sutilmente sus senos , pero la castaña detuvo todo cuando Ron trato de meter la mano debajo de su falda mientras la otra ya tocaba mas descaradamente sus senos .

-¿QUE TE PASA RONALD WEASLEY?- grito furiosa mientras se alejaba de el

- pero Hermione somos novios se supone que puedo hacerlo- contestaba contrariado tratando de acercarse de nuevo a la joven que aun estaba furiosa.

- no, no puedes hacerlo si yo no te lo permito- Hermione trataba de calmarse – además no te he dado razones para que creas que puedes llegar tan lejos .

- Hermione eres mi novia te guste o no puedo tocarte si yo quiero , además no veo por qué te enfadas , cuando salía con Lavender si podía hacerlo- el pelirrojo soltó esas ultimas palabras tratando de convencerla -  
- pues yo no soy Lavender, y no por que seas mi novio tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras conmigo , debes respetarme y me respetaras si de verdad me quieres- soltó la castaña a punto de llorar y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta-

- lo siento Hermione no saldrás de aquí- el pelirrojo lanzo un hechizo que cerro la puerta- harás lo que yo diga entendiste - dejando su varita en una mesa

-que crees que haces déjame salir de aquí – la castaña ahora lloraba no tenia su varita la había olvidado.- Ronald me lastimas – el pelirrojo la había tomado de los brazos y la forzaba a avanzar hasta la cama.

-deja de gritar Hermione, será mejor que me obedezcas eres mi novia y mi futura esposa me debes respeto y obediencia – mientras hablaba el pelirrojo la tocaba y trataba de quitarle la ropa

- déjame en paz – Hermione soltó una patada a la cara del joven tirándolo al piso, lo cual le dio suficiente tiempo a Hermione para tomar la varita que este había dejado en la mesa y le apunto al joven que se levantaba y avanzaba contra ella - no volverás a tocarme en toda tu asquerosa vida Ronald –

- Hermione baja esa varita en este momento o te arrepentirás- Ronald avanzaba amenazante hasta donde la castaña se encontraba- eres mi novia, puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera –

- No Ronald no puedes – la castaña respondió llorando ante el hombre que hasta ese momento había considerado perfecto para ella- en este momento terminamos , no te quiero ver no te me acerques nunca mas , no me vuelvas a hablar –

- no sabes lo que dices Hermione no lo dices en serio solo quieres hacerte la difícil- seguía avanzando-

- si ron es enserio y deja de avanzar- el pelirrojo no hizo caso se encontraba ya a menos de 2 metros e intento lanzarse para atraparla - levicorpus -el pelirrojo quedo colgando de cabeza- ahora, no te me acerques entiendes aquí termino todo, no quiero ser ni tu amiga , si te me acercas terminaras en la enfermería liberacorpus - Hermione salió dejando al pelirrojo confundido y bastante molesto.

Fin del flash back

Después de eso no habían vuelto a hablar , habían estado solos pero Hermione siempre tenia su varita lista para cuando Ron se acercaba demasiado a ella , el pelirrojo mas de una vez termino hechizado  
- Hermione necesitas calmarte y pensar las cosas , eres mi novia , no entiendo porque te molestaste el otro día sé que me extrañas y que quieres que termine lo que comenzamos –

-RONALD – grito de nuevo la castaña - entiéndelo no somos amigos mucho menos novios, lo que tu trataste de hacer nunca te lo perdonare-

- muy bien si así lo quieres- saco su varita y desarmo a la castaña - entonces así serás, si no eres mía por propia voluntad lo serás a la fuerza.

El pelirrojo se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña que no tenia como defenderse, cuando estaba apunto de tocarla un hechizo impacto en el y salió disparado contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry había despertado y reaccionado al escuchar a su amiga gritar, le tomo un par de segundos ubicarse y tener claro lo que sucedía en ese lugar , cuando noto las intenciones que tenia el joven Weasley tomo su varita que estaba en la mesa de noche y mando un hechizo solo pensando en detener al joven . Ron salió disparado contra una pared la fuerza con la que se golpeo lo dejo inconsciente. Hermione estaba sorprendida no esperaba que Harry despertara y le ayudara justo en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba , no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Mcgonagall y la familia Weasley entraran corriendo preocupados por el escandalo que acababan de escuchar. Al entrar vieron a Harry apuntando con su varita a ron quien estaba en el piso con una herida en la cabeza y a Hermione llorando.

-Potter que crees que estas haciendo, baja de inmediato esa varita – la profesora Mcgonagall estaba furiosa con el por atacar a uno de sus compañeros- señorita Granger se encuentra usted bien, quisiera explicarme lo que sucede aquí-

-pues vera yo- Hermione tartamudeaba no estaba segura de querer explicar nada-

- lo que sucede es que Ronald estaba atacando a Hermione cuando desperté, tuve que hacer algo para evitarlo – contesto Harry con una voz apenas audible  
- es cierto eso ¿Ron te ataco? – Pregunto la Sra. Weasley sin creer que su hijo fuera capaz de atacar a Hermione- por que-

- por que no quiso obedecerme es mi novia y debe de hacerlo- contesto el pelirrojo recuperando la conciencia –

- Ronald- su madre estaba furiosa, no entendía como su hijo podría tratar así a Hermione- yo no te eduque así , te eduque con respeto y amor y lo que tu quieres es obediencia y sumisión, sal de aquí y no quiero que te le acerques a Hermione.  
- esta bien – Ronald se levanto- Harry no debiste interferir es algo que nos atañe solo a ella y a mi –

- te equivocas Weasley- Harry estaba acostado con dificultad podía hablar y respirar – tu querías lastimarla y por eso también me importa a mi- fueron las ultimas palabras que pudo decir antes de que el pelirrojo le diera la espalda y saliera de la habitación.  
- Potter sigues demostrando un gran corazón estoy orgullosa de ti - Mcgonagall estaba ahora contenta con Harry- ahora dejémoslo solo, tiene que descansar

- profesora si no le importa tengo que hablar con Harry - Ginny fingió una sonrisa mientras todos abandonaban la habitación - ¿Cómo estas?

- pues adolorido, cansado y confundido-

- Harry tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre nosotros-

- Ginny yo….- no pudo continuar la pelirroja no lo dejo

- Harry tengo que decirte que , estas semanas que has estado inconsciente conocí a alguien mas y me enamore perdidamente de él.

-Ginny, quien es el- Harry estaba perturbado, no es algo que esperara escuchar y menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba sin embargo no es algo que lo molestara ella era honesta y finalmente el único culpable era el, había alejado a Ginny casi un año y no podía impedirle ser feliz con alguien mas – quien es quien ha robado tu corazón

- no te lo pudo decir no aun, no estamos listos para que nuestra relación salga a la luz- se separo de Harry y camino lentamente hasta la puerta- Harry espero que me perdones- sin darle tiempo a contestar salió de la habitación dejando al joven confundido.

Harry estuvo en cama otra semana hasta que se repuso totalmente, esa semana había sido muy rara, Hermione estaba constantemente con el pero evitaba hablar sobre el incidente con Ron quien solo lo visito una visito una vez para reclamarle el hecho de haber interferido , no volvió a verlo después de esa discusión , Ginny tampoco regreso , en realidad ningún Weasley lo hizo su única compañía fue Hermione.

- bien ya estoy listo para salir de aquí- Harry preparaba sus cosas, no solo podía salir de la habitación, dejaría Hogwarts esa misma tarde aunque aun no tenia un plan para lo que haría después.

- Potter, dentro de 10 minutos es la ceremonia de homenaje a los caídos en la batalla , recuerda debes estar presente el ministro te entregara tu orden de Merlín .

- pero profesora- Harry no quería asistir a la ceremonia, tendría que enfrentar a las familias destruidas por la guerra, se sentía culpable por que finalmente él había llevado a Voldemort hasta el colegio – no quiero asistir-  
- no tienes otra opción, la señorita Granger te acompañara y te llevara personalmente a la ceremonia -

La ceremonia fue bastante seria , un gran discurso por parte del nuevo ministro primero agradeciendo a Harry y los héroes de la batalla por su valentía y sus sacrificios y luego prometiendo un mejor futuro de paz y prosperidad, Harry recibió la orden de Merlín primera clase dio un pequeño discurso agradeciendo y se retiro , no tenia nada mas que hacer eso ese lugar . bajo de la pequeña plataforma ignoro a quienes lo saludaban y se encamino al castillo.

- Harry eso fue muy grosero, esa gente solo quería un saludo-  
- no lo entiendes Hermione- Harry siguió avanzando incluso acelero un poco mas rápido- quiero pasar un tiempo a solas descansar de este tormento meditar , ahora no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida , además yo les debo mas a ellos , sus familias están destruidas , dieron sus vidas para pelear por mi , mas muertes que tengo que cargar-

- Harry , sabes que no tienes que sentirte así , todos los que peleamos sabíamos lo que hacíamos lo que arriesgábamos – Hermione había logrado detenerlo – además nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos personas que te queremos , nadie te reclama nada , ellos dieron sus vidas por una causa justa y serán recordados por eso , los demás debemos continuar con nuestras vidas para que sus muertes no sean en vano-la castaña abrazo a Harry

- Gracias Hermione tus palabras me ayudan , es solo que aun es mucho para mi pensar en todos los que se fueron , si yo hubiera actuado diferente podrían estar aquí con nosotros-

- Bien Potter , primero te metiste en nuestra relación y ahora te estas robando a mi novia- la voz de ron los interrumpió- pero esto no se quedara así , pagaras por esto- saco la varita -

- ron, baja la varita no quiero hacerte daño- Harry trataba de calmar a su amigo -  
-Ronald Weasley mas te vale bajar esa varita y dejar de decir tonterías , no soy tu novia- Hermione comenzaba a estar de nuevo muy molesta , no soportaba que Ron hiciera esas tonterías-  
- lo defiendes a él , debí haber sabido que eras una cualquiera , que te irías con el en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad- hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita- desmaius- el rayo de luz roja impacto a Hermione que quedo aturdida .

- Weasley si quieres un duelo eso tendrás – Harry saco su varita y apunto al pelirrojo , era mejor en duelos y podía hacer los hechizos de forma no verbal a diferencia de ron que no había aprendido a hacerlo - te arrepentirás de haber atacado a Hermione

El duelo comenzó ron mando un hechizo mientras Harry hablaba este lo esquivo por poco , Ron seguía mandando hechizos y Harry los detenía los desviaba o esquivaba con facilidad , finalmente contrataco , le bastaron 2 hechizos para desarmar al pelirrojo , una vez que termino el duelo de magia Harry no dudo ni un segundo lo siguiente que hizo fue comenzar a golpearlo una y otra vez sin detenerse , incluso cuando el pelirrojo dejo de defenderse lo siguió golpeando. Mientras tanto los profesores, la orden y los Weasley se acercaban rápidamente al lugar.

- Harry déjalo ya – grito la señora Weasley al ver que su hijo recibía los golpes sin defenderse y parecía que estuviera inconsciente- déjalo por favor , los vas a matar- termino de decir llorando.

- Lo siento señora Weasley, no sé que me paso- Harry reacciono dejo que se acercaran a ron que estaba muy lastimado, había sido muy castigado por harry –lo siento de verdad yo….-

- Potter , me explicas que sucedió y por qué actuaste de esa manera –

- Hace unas semanas Ronald esta actuando muy posesivo conmigo- contesto la castaña antes de que Harry pudiera hacerlo - no somos novios , por que él no me respeto y trato de forzarme a hacer cosas que yo no quería hacer , el día que harry despertó Ronald lo volvió a intentar , hoy hace unos segundos Ronald apareció me insulto y ataco a Harry y comenzaron el duelo - termino de hablar tratando de contener el llanto .

- Aun así no es justificación para la actitud del señor Potter , pareciera que disfrutabas golpearlo- los murmullos de los presente y el llanto de la señora Weasley iban en aumento- los quiero ver en mi oficina inmediatamente - sentencio Mcgonagall

- Lo siento pero usted ya no es mi profesora, así que no tengo razones para ir a su oficina directora- Harry estaba comenzando a molestarse, los murmullos la actitud de sus profesores al querer seguir tratándolo como un estudiante como un niño eso – si me disculpan voy por mis cosas , me voy de este lugar nada tengo que hacer yo aquí.

Todos los presentes callaron de inmediato, no podían creer que Harry hubiera contestado de esa forma a una figura de autoridad de Hogwarts. Quedaron paralizados mientras el muchacho se alejaba, la única que se movió fue Hermione para alcanzar al joven de pelo negro.

- Harry, yo tengo tus cosas aquí- dijo señalando la bolsita que siempre traía colgada al cuello - pensé que en cuanto terminara la ceremonia querrías irte así que lo prepare todo. Sabes que te acompañare a donde sea que vayas y no aceptare un no como respuesta

- Gracias Hermione- mientras decía eso la tomo de la mano y ambos desaparecieron.


	3. Chapter 3

Aparecieron en el despacho del director, frente a ellos el viejo despacho lucia casi en ruinas, había libros tirados, los muebles estaban rotos solo el escritorio permanecía intacto, en efecto el despacho no se parecía en nada al que alguna vez conociera Harry. Además de los efectos que había ocasionado la batalla, la estancia de Snape en el despacho también había tenido sus efectos, se podía notar en que había una mesa y calderos donde seguramente preparaba sus pociones, y algunos libros de artes oscuras aun estaban en el escritorio.

- que hacemos aquí Harry, creía que querías dejar Hogwarts lo mas pronto posible-  
- si y nos iremos en seguida, pero antes tengo algo que hacer - avanzo hasta el escritorio –Harry, Mcgonagall podría venir, debemos irnos-

- pronto nos iremos, ahora deben estar llevando a Ron a la enfermería , así que tenemos tiempo- tomo el cuadro en el que debería estar Dumbledore y lo regreso a su lugar.-¿ Hermione , que paso con la varita que tenia Voldemort y con la mía-

- bueno , la tuya aquí esta.- saco los trozos de la varita de Harry , la que se había destruido en su encuentro con nagini tan solo unos meses atrás- la varita que tenia Voldemort , la regrese a la tumba de Dumbledore hace unos días –

- ok, muy bien solo tomare unas cosas y nos iremos- camino por el despacho, tomando algunos libros , algunos objetos personales de Dumbledore y de Snape finalmente se detuvo frente al pensadero dudo algunos instantes y después lo guardo- antes de irnos debo hacer una ultima parada.

Ronald era llevado a la enfermería, estaba inconsciente y tenia fracturadas varias costillas, sangraba por la nariz seguramente también fracturada , los golpes que le propino Harry fueron con demasiada fuerza y bien colocados. mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de el destruido colegio la familia Weasley , los miembros de la orden y el profesorado de Hogwarts se preguntaban que había sucedido con Harry para que atacara de esa manera al pelirrojo , sabían que el joven paso el limite de lo permitido al actuar de esa manera con Hermione pero consideraban que el castigo que había recibido era excesivo , algunos pensaban que de no haber detenido al pelinegro podría haber matado a golpes a su amigo, todos notaron que su mirada había cambiado mientras lo golpeaba , demostraba furia y prácticamente gozaba al herirlo . La orden estaba reducida eran pocos miembros pero ya habían hecho planes a llevar a cabo en la reconstrucción de el mundo mágico incluso en contra de todo lo que Dumbledore alguna vez imaginara, vieron la oportunidad de tener el control del ministerio y no era una oportunidad que dejarían pasar .lo que ellos veían era una oportunidad de controlar a los mortifagos huidos evitando que volvieran a acumular poder como lo había hecho años antes Lucius Malfoy ya que si bien la mayoría estaban en azkaban algunos habían logrado eludir los juicios y la captura . Habían decidido que harry debería permanecer en Hogwarts y terminar su educación mágica controlarlo si era posible, además de alejarlo todo lo que fuera posible de la reconstrucción del ministerio ya que una gran parte de la comunidad mágica lo consideraban el mago mas poderoso de la historia reciente ya que no solo había derrotado a Lord Voldemort si no que se corrió el rumor de que era aprendiz de Dumbledore y por tanto un mago de una capacidad magnifica incluso mayor a la del propio Dumbledore y querían verlo como ministro en cuanto hubiera elecciones y eso no tardaría el ministro interino había prometido que las elecciones serian a principios de octubre, aunque así fuera la orden creía que lo mejor era que harry tuviera una vida mas calmada . pero ahora con la huida de Harry eran planes que se complicaban ya que no conocían los planes que tenia el muchacho y les preocupaba que pudiera aceptar cualquier cargo que le ofrecieran en el ministerio y eso complicaría mucho las cosas para la orden y sus planes de dominación.

-Mcgonagall creo que tenemos que convocar a una reunión de la orden inmediatamente, esto altera nuestros planes-

-estoy de acuerdo - convoca a una reunión de inmediato y manda gente a buscarlo , debemos convencerlo de regresar cuanto antes entre mas tiempo pase fuera se enterara de lo que se espera de él y mas difícil será hacerlo volver -  
- estaremos todos dentro de media hora en tu despacho .

Una vez mas aparecieron , estaban frente a la tumba del director , ninguno de los dos dijo nada , ambos sabían que hacían en ese lugar , otros podrían llamarlo profanación, robo o saqueo pero por alguna razón Harry realmente se sentía incompleto ya sea porque su varita de pluma de fénix estaba destrozada o por que la varita que llevaba usando desde que lograron escapar de la mansión Malfoy no le acomodaba o por que tenia la increíble necesidad de tener la varita de sauco , por eso solo lo consideraba recuperar lo que le pertenecía legítimamente y Hermione de alguna manera lo entendía o creía entenderlo. Por eso ninguno de los 2 hablo incluso mientras Harry avanzaba hasta la tumba la abría y tomaba la varita de las manos del difunto director nada interrumpió ese silencio. Después harry se acercó con la varita en una mano tomo con la otra a Hermione y volvieron a desaparecer. Ahora aparecieron en el claro de un bosque , Hermione no lo identifico al principio después claramente se dio cuenta que seguían en Hogwarts ese era el bosque prohibido ahora no entendió el por que, iba a preguntárselo a Harry cuando lo vio cerca de un árbol recogiendo una pequeña piedra de color negro , fue entonces cuando lo comprendió todo el tenia las 3 reliquias de la muerte , algo en su interior le decía que algo andaba mal pero opto por ignorarlo al ver a cuando Harry acercándose a ella tomándola de la mano una vez mas , pero esta vez al sentir su contacto sabia que abandonarían definitivamente Hogwarts y que mientras estuviera con Harry era poco probable que volvieran una lagrima se escapo y resbalo por su mejilla.

la orden ya estaba reunida en el despacho de Mcgonagall , entre los miembros de la orden y algunos profesores sumarian unos 16 entre todo el grupo . Algunos tenían un semblante de preocupación al enterarse del nuevo obstáculo en sus planes , otros estaban nerviosos , si como decían era cierto que Potter había desafiado a sus profesores y amigos de la orden quizás no seria buena idea actuar a sus espaldas quizás lo mejor era actuar con el .

- muy bien esa es la situación por la que Kingsley los ha convocado aquí - Mcgonagall estaba muy seria los planes no podían tener ninguna falla y esta situación no la habían considerado siempre pensaron que Harry aunque fuera difícil de manejar no se opondría a la orden - ahora , esto es lo que haremos todos van a salir a buscarlos si alguien los encuentra avisara de inmediato a los demás para ver que hacemos –

- Se los dije desde un principio , el joven Potter no va a cooperar y ciertamente yo tampoco lo hare , combatimos esto durante años y ahora se supone que nosotros lo hagamos realmente no me parece- Aberforth Dumbledore

- Sabemos que los planes no son de tu agrado , pero es necesario , además nosotros combatíamos la tiranía el miedo y el odio , lo que vamos a hacer es por el bien del mundo mágico-

- Síganse engañando , es exactamente lo mismo así que conmigo no cuenten, murió mucha gente inocente y el mundo sufrió durante muchos años por un loco que quería tomar el control del ministerio no piensen que no volverá a suceder por que son ustedes quienes lo hacen - Aberforth se levanto y abandono el despacho sin dar tiempo a que alguien le contestara o tratara de detenerlo

- bien habrá que vigilarlo, no creo que diga nada pero mas vale ser precavidos - Mcgonagall veía como el viejo mago bajaba las escaleras y desaparecía tras las gárgolas de la entrada- ahora vamos a buscar a Potter -

- Percy tu estas cerca del ministro , trata de convencerlo de que me apoye en las elecciones y también trata de disuadirlo de darle a harry un puesto convéncelo de que es mejor que regrese a Hogwarts , si el ministro nos apoya será mas fácil hacernos del control del ministerio-


	4. Chapter 4

Un atardecer hermoso como pocos se dejaba ver sobre las montañas que rodeaban el valle de Godric, las calles rebosaban de vida los niños pequeños jugaban y los adultos platicaban animadamente, todas las calles demostraban la alergia recuperada por la reciente caída del mago oscuro mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort , todas las calles menos una , las casas en esa calle estaban abandonadas la razón una casa destruida justo al final de la calle , ese era el lugar donde hacia 17 años habían muerto los Potter , donde había desaparecido por primera vez ese mago oscuro y que había visto nacer la leyenda de Harry Potter . Poco después las casas a su alrededor habían sido abandonadas por alguna razón nadie quería vivir en esa zona. Fue en esa calle desierta donde 2 jóvenes aparecieron, avanzaron por la calle hasta llegar a la casa destruida.

- Harry que hacemos aquí- Hermione estaba nerviosa, aun recordaba la ultima visita que habían hecho un par de meses atrás.

- Bueno , no tenemos a donde ir , y planeaba restaurarla y vivir aquí - harry abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Hermione - aparte necesito privacidad y que mejor que la casa de mis padres –

- Pero no crees que será uno de los primeros lugares donde nos buscaran –

- Puede ser que vengan a buscarnos , pero no me preocupo hare el encantamiento fidelio así que nadie nos molestara- harry saco la varita de sauco

- Harry necesito….- no pudo terminar harry levanto la mano pidiendo silencio

- Perdona , hare el encantamiento y después hablaremos – Harry movió la varita , los movimientos eran largos y tenían cierta gracia parecía que estaba dirigiendo una orquesta, murmuraba algunas palabras , cuando acabo , la casa fue cubierta por unos segundos con un brillo dorado y después volvió a la normalidad- muy bien , he terminado , si no te molesta te he nombrado guardiana junto conmigo , confió plenamente en ti-

- Harry, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- la castaña hablo tímidamente, estaba consternada era magia muy avanzada la que acababa de presenciar, el muchacho de ojos verdes la había sorprendido todo el día.

- Ok , Hermione que preguntas tienes-

- Bueno , pues no se por donde comenzar yo la verdad….- fue interrumpida una vez mas por harry  
- te preguntas por que volví a juntar las reliquias de la muerte – Hermione asintió brevemente y después Harry continuo hablando - pues aun no lo se o mas bien no estoy seguro , simplemente desde que desperté el otro día tuve la certeza de que me pertenecen y que debería tenerlas aunque realmente aun no lo entiendo –

- Ok- la castaña no estaba del todo convencida con la respuesta de su amigo , sabia que algo ocultaba –

- Alguna otra pregunta Hermione-

- Bueno cuales son tus planes, digo es evidente que no regresaremos a Hogwarts- dijo resaltando el hecho de que fuera lo que tuviera planeado harry lo acompañaría hasta el final

- Pues primero tengo que ir al ministerio , arreglar algunas cosas sobre la casa y después reconstruirla con tu ayuda desde luego- harry hizo una pausa tomo aire- creo que después estudiare todo lo que pueda sobre artes oscuras y obviamente defensa contra las artes oscuras ya que eventualmente quiero convertirme en auror-

Hermione no quedo convencida tampoco con esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada , en los últimos días había notado algo extraño en el pelinegro , aunque también había notado que de apoco los sentimientos que tenia por su amigo estaban cambiando , comenzaba a sentir algo mas que una simple amistad por el , era un sentimiento que siempre había estado presente , pero que hasta ahora comenzaba a aceptar . Y por eso cualquier cosa que notara extraña en el pelinegro la atribuía a la confusión de sus propios sentimientos.

Harry tampoco estaba convencido de lo que acababa de decir, era obvio que no quería volver a Hogwarts, la orden y los profesores seguramente querrían tenerlo controlado como a un niño pequeño y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Por otro lado se sentía realmente preocupado aun no entendía que lo había impulsado a juntar las reliquias , y mas aun ese sentimiento de satisfacción pero mas que nada de superioridad al saber que había conseguido lo que ningún otro mago antes , tenia en su poder las tres reliquias y por tanto era el señor de la muerte .Ese sentimiento fue opacado , cuando vio a Hermione arreglando unas camas improvisadas en la sala para que ambos pudieran pasar la noche , no puedo evitar observarla era hermosa , su amiga incondicional , la quería mas allá del cariño que se le tiene a una amiga, la amaba era algo que siempre supo , pero que jamás quiso aceptar finalmente lo había aceptado el día en que despertó y la vio en peligro aunque ese peligro fuera su amigo sabia que debía evitarlo ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacia solo apunto la varita y antes de pensarlo si quiera el hechizo golpeo al pelirrojo.

Ambos absortos en sus pensamientos solo se dijeron buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir ignorando que uno estaba en los pensamientos del otro.

Un mago aparecía en la misma calle desierta en la que horas antes habrían aparecido 2 jóvenes , pero a diferencia de los jóvenes esta vez el mago parecía confundido , se suponía que en algún lugar de esa calle estuviera la casa de los Potter , pero ahora no podía recordar en donde y mucho menos ubicarla prácticamente había desaparecido , el confundido mago recorrió con la vista toda la calle , cada casa y al no encontrar lo que buscaba volvió a desaparecer.

- Estas seguro de lo que dices Fletcher- la voz iracunda de Kingsley se podía escuchar por todo el gran comedor - no es posible que la casa desapareciera , a menos que hayan hecho el encantamiento fidelio – la orden estaba de nuevo reunida

- Pero es imposible , en teoría ninguno de ellos podría hacerlo es un hechizo de nivel de EXTASIS y ninguno de los 2 llevo ese curso –Mcgonagall estaba mas calmada pero su rostro aun reflejaba nerviosismo

- Pues no cualquiera se atrevería a entrar a esa casa , además Dumbledore puso un hechizo solo Potter podía entrar- continuo esta vez Elphias Doge- el mismo me lo dijo poco después de la muerte de James y Lily

- Bueno, ahora sabemos donde esta y eso es un avance ,por la mañana yo mismo iré , por ahora recomiendo que todos permanezcan en Hogwarts hasta que no estemos seguros de que Potter esta en esa casa-termino Kingsley dando por finalizada la reunión de la orden.

Por la mañana harry se levanto muy temprano, salió al jardín donde desapareció, al regresar llevaba todo lo necesario para preparar un buen desayuno, y justo eso fue lo que hizo

Preparo unos huevos estrellados, pan tostado, jugo de naranja, café y lo sirvió y puso todo en una bandeja, tomo una rosa roja y la coloco frente al desayuno. Llevo la bandeja hasta donde la castaña dormía. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verla dormir simplemente se veía hermosa , se acercó con sumo cuidado no hizo ningún ruido coloco suavemente la bandeja con el desayuno en una mesita , tomo la rosa y se arrodillo frente a la castaña ,suavemente susurro su nombre un par de veces antes de que la castaña abriera los ojos para encontrarse frente a ella una bellísima rosa roja sostenida por un Harry sonriente y algo sonrojado.

- Oh Harry buenos días , no tendrías que haberte molestado- saludo la castaña que al igual que el moreno se había sonrojado incluso un poco mas- es preciosa, y el desayuno se ve delicioso- dijo la castaña recibiendo primero la flor y luego la bandeja con el desayuno-

- Pero no fue ninguna molestia, lo menos que podía hacer era consentir a una persona que es tan especial que ha hecho tanto por mí y a la que amo - se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. Si sus mejillas antes estaban de un color rosado ahora eran de un tono completamente rojo.

- Has dicho que me amas – pregunto Hermione tartamudeando a causa un poco de la sorpresa pero más que nada de la felicidad que la embargaba en ese momento.

- Yo creo que si lo he dicho- contesto con dificultad el joven que aun no podía asimilar las palabras que habría pronunciado solo unos instantes atrás, tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar- veras Hermione yo te amo ,creo que desde el momento en que te conocí en el tren , pero sé que tu…..-

Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, los labios de la castaña habían apresado los suyos, al principio tardo en reaccionar en darse cuenta que Hermione lo estaba besando pero después de unos segundos correspondió el romántico beso de quien hasta ese momento era solo su amiga.


	5. Chapter 5

Kinglsey y algunos miembros más de la orden se habían aparecido en el valle de Godric esa mañana , buscaron la casa por donde creían que debería de estar , pero no pudieron ubicarla al final se resignaron a irse , sabían que probablemente los muchachos estuvieran en la casa no entendían como habían logrado hacer el encantamiento pero no le dieron mucha importancia y desaparecieron por el momento tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilar una casa que no veían.

- Ronald como te encuentras- la señora Weasley no se despegó de su hijo mientras estuvo inconsciente, el pelirrojo acababa de despertar después de pasar casi un día inconsciente en la enfermería-

- Mama , quiero hablar con Hermione – hablaba lentamente , pese a las pociones y los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey y de su madre aun tenia algunos signos visibles de la pelea si es que se le podía llamar así- podrías llamarla –

- Cariño , Hermione se fue con Harry - tomo un tiempo antes de continuar , no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hijo- Justo después de tu encuentro con Harry , ambos se marcharon no sabemos a dónde , en realidad esperábamos que tú nos lo dijeras-

- POTTER- grito ron - se llevó a mi Hermione eso me lo pagara –

- Ronald no te ofendas- interrumpió Ginny entrando a la enfermería- pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho contra Harry , si no es porque mama lo detuvo creo que podría haberte matado –

- No volverá a pasar , estaba distraído - se justificó Ronald aunque todos sabían que no era cierto , y que probablemente el resultado de la última pelea se repitiera si se atrevía a enfrentarlo de nuevo-

- Bueno hijo ahora descansa - su madre y Ginny se encaminaron a la salida- la orden se ocupara de encontrarlos-

No pasaron ni 5 minutos después de que las mujeres Weasley salieran de la enfermería cuando ron ya estaba de pie y listo para salir , no podía soportar la idea de que Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos tenía que encontrarlos a como diera lugar vengarse de Harry por lo que le había hecho y traer a Hermione a su lado como correspondía no importaba cuanto ni como pero lo lograría.

Después de ese beso tan espontaneo , tan romántico ambos se dieron cuenta de que nada ni nadie los podría separar , estarían juntos hasta el día de su muerte se amaban y al fin podían aceptarlo y demostrárselo. Después de desayunar ambos se alistaron tenían que ir al ministerio y después a comprar una varita para Harry , porque pensaba que era muy peligroso que lo vieran con la varita de Dumbledore y más aun con la que muchos reconocían como la última varita de Voldemort

- Buenos días joven Potter- el guardia le saludó efusivamente en el ministerio no había casi nadie, como muchas cosas debía ser reconstruido después del paso de los mortifagos, que lo habían destruido después de la caída de su señor .- supongo que viene a ver al señor ministro, pues si se da prisa lo encontrara un poco más adelante el acaba de llegar- termino de decir cediendo amablemente el paso a los jóvenes.

- Señor ministro , creo que no es prudente apoyar a Harry en las elecciones so darle un puesto , es muy joven y creo que necesita un poco más de tiempo antes de ….- Percy guardo silencio al ver que Harry y Hermione se acercaban a ellos-

- Harry muchacho que alegría verte – el ministro era un mago de baja estatura y algo regordete, muy simpático y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro , había quedado a cargo del ministerio provisionalmente por ser el único de los jefes de departamento que acepto el cargo y al descartarse a Kinglsey por necesitar a todos los autores para capturar a los mortifagos prófugos- señor Weasley si me permite quiero hablar con el joven Potter a solas- dándole una señal para que se alejara

Percy se despidió y se alejó contrariado dejando a Harry y Hermione a solas con el ministro, aprovecho de avisar a la orden donde estaba Harry ya que lo tenían ubicado sería más fácil convencerlo de regresar a Hogwarts o llevarlo en contra de su voluntad si fuera necesario.

El ministro le explico a Harry la situación del ministerio y de la comunidad magia cuán importante era el apoyo del vencedor de él mago oscuro para la reconstrucción del mundo mágico y la vuelta a la normalidad, también le explico que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica le quería ver como ministro en las próximas elecciones.

- Vaya ministro- Harry estaba muy serio- pues desconocía todo esto que usted me dice , apenas ayer pude salir de Hogwarts y no tenía ni idea-

- Ya me parecía que no te dirían nada-

- A que se refiere ministro- intervino Hermione-

- Bueno verán , desde que se ha mencionado tu nombre para sucederme en este puesto , miembros de la orden del fénix han venido aquí a convencerme de que no es buena idea , que lo mejor es que permanezcas en Hogwarts y que te alejes de la vida pública-

- Eso le decía Percy cuando llegamos verdad- pregunto una vez más Hermione –

- Sí , pero yo insisto en que eres tu quien debe tomar esa decisión , si te presentaras seguramente ganarías tu único oponente seria Kinglsey - era el primer adulto que realmente creía que Harry podía tomar esa decisión y que le dejaba la opción de hacerlo y eso le agradó mucho a Harry

- Pues bien , deme un par de días para pensarlo – Harry estaba muy serio – en fin yo venía a hablar sobre la casa de mis padres y de Sirius Black.

- Por lo que se, ambas son legalmente tuyas -

- Bueno quería corroborarlo y pedirle un pequeño favor

- Podría mandar a alguien de suma confianza y de preferencia que no esté ligado con la orden , la casa Black por lo que se la orden aun la está ocupando y quiero que eso termine de inmediato-

- Está bien muchacho veré que puedo hacer –

Se despidieron del ministro y Harry prometió volver pronto con la respuesta, pero también ambos estaban muy preocupados la orden le había ocultado cosas a Harry y se empeñaban en tenerlo controlado, cosa que hizo enojar a Harry y más cuando vio que algunos miembros de la orden esperaban por ellos a la salida del ministerio, sin hacerles caso y sin avisar abrazo fuertemente a Hermione y desapareció delante de ellos.

- Harry creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa- hablo Hermione cuando aparecieron directamente en el callejón Diagon frente a Ollivanders.- tengo un mal presentimiento

- No te preocupes, necesito comprar una varita solo haremos eso y regresaremos a casa te lo prometo.- y le dio un beso que ayudo a tranquilizar a la castaña.

- Harry muchacho, que puedo hacer por ti. – pregunto el señor Ollivander cuando los vio entrar en la tienda-

- Bueno , creo que necesito una varita- Harry sonrió , aun recordaba la primera vez que entro en esa tienda- y no hay un mejor lugar para conseguirla-

- Bueno , según recuerdo tu varita de pluma de fénix y madera de acebo fue destruida-Al igual que la primera vez probaron muchas varitas pero era evidente que ninguna reconocía a Harry como su dueño, después de mucho tiempo , Ollivander se rindió- quizás debas darme algunos días , tratare de hacer una varita para ti

Harry y Hermione salieron de la tienda sorprendidos porque Harry no había encontrado una varita , caminaron un poco abrazados , decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por el callejón pero ignorando que eran seguidos por un pelirrojo que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos que los seguía y que esperaba una oportunidad, ninguno de los 3 se dieron cuenta que también la orden los seguía hasta que Harry y Hermione se vieron rodeados por miembros de la orden.

- Potter , regresa a Hogwarts inmediatamente- Mcgonagall volvía a darle ordenes volvía a tratarle como un niño- solo queremos lo mejor para ti

- Vera , Minerva - ya no tenía por qué llamarla profesora y sabía que llamarla por su nombre la confundiría – no tengo por qué obedecerle ni a usted ni a nadie , y tampoco confió en la orden sé que me han estado ocultando muchas cosas- contesto desafiante Harry

- Vamos muchacho- un mago que Harry no podía reconocer pero que no le inspiraba confianza para nada le apuntaba con su varita- esto lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas tu decides-

- No queríamos llegar a esto Potter- Harry se dio cuenta que los magos y brujas de la orden les apuntaban con sus varitas-

No dudo un instante más, sabía que era una situación de la que no podría salir bien librado así que abrazo con más fuerza a Hermione y una vez más frente a la orden desapareció, solo que esta vez el pelirrojo que había permanecido oculto se había acercado lo suficiente como para tomarlo del antebrazo justo antes de que desaparecieran.


	6. Chapter 6

La gente en el callejón se encontraba horrorizada y sorprendida veían a gente de la ya más que conocida orden del fénix, esa gente que había luchado por la libertad en contra del reino de oscuridad de Voldemort, pero ahora atacaban a Harry Potter el mago que los había salvado a todos que había derrotado personalmente al señor tenebroso. Muchos corrieron a esconderse, otros se quedaron observando y unos pocos más sacaron sus varitas preparados para defender a Harry Potter. Vieron desaparecer a Harry pero para la orden del fénix ya era algo tarde, ahora la comunidad desconfiaba de ellos sus planes se derrumbaban.

- No sé cómo se les ocurrió ir por Harry frente a tanta gente – Kinglsey estaba furioso- ahora de nada servirá que nos presentemos a las elecciones no ganaríamos nada-

- Bueno y entonces que haremos-

- Pues buscaremos a Harry , si podemos hacer que se una de nuevo a nosotros eso nos dará una oportunidad-

- Así que de esto se tratan las reuniones de la orden- Ginny a quien le acababan de informar todo y se enteraba de los planes de la orden intervenía por primera vez- su plan es ocupar a Harry para acceder al poder -

- GINEBRA- la Sra. Weasley grito ante la intervención de su hija- todo lo que hace la orden es por el bien del mundo mágico y por el bien de Harry.

- Pues yo no lo creo , y no creo que Harry quiera cooperar- dijo esto abandonando la sala y dejando a la orden

- Percy, ve por tu hermana y enciérrala en la torre de Gryfindor – termino el sr Weasley

- Ahora alguien querría explicarme por qué Ron estaba en ese callejón –ahora era Mcgonagall la que hablaba- se supone que estaba en la enfermería

- No lo sabemos , de hecho no habíamos notado su desaparición si no lo hubiéramos visto en el callejón –

- Bueno , que creen que podamos esperar de su hijo – pregunto Kinglsey

- Pues en verdad no sabemos , está muy molesto con Harry y con Hermione pero su amistad ha durado años y han pasado cosas peores – termino la señora Weasley

- Bien , solo podemos esperar , mientras tanto sabemos que Harry prometió regresar a ver al ministro en un par de días , debemos estar preparados –

Harry había sentido que alguien lo tocaba antes de desaparecer justo en ese momento solo pudo decidir cambiar su destino , ni si quiera pensó en donde , pero cuando aparecieron estaban en un viejo cementerio , para Ron y Hermione era un lugar desconocido , pero Harry lo conocía , en ese lugar tan solo unos años antes había visto regresar a Voldemort , había visto el resurgimiento de uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de la historia. En cuanto aparecieron Ronald corrió a ocultarse detrás de una tumba dejando a Hermione y a Harry aparentemente solos-

- Harry que hacemos aquí- Hermione estaba paralizada , el evento en el callejón y el lugar en el que se encontraban , pero más que nada era la mirada de Harry completamente diferente a la mirada del Harry que ella conocía, su mirada ahora era fría y sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente – debemos salir de aquí

- Espera , alguien vino con nosotros , no se quien …- Harry fue interrumpido

- Vaya , el gran Potter tiene miedo- Ronald salió de donde se ocultaba apuntándolo con la varita- pagaras muy caro lo que me hiciste y aún más pagaras por robarte a mi novia

- Ron , no estás pensando claramente – Harry se puso delante de Hermione protegiéndola pero en ese gesto él se había descuidado –

- Sí , no te importa- Ronald apunto a Harry- expelliarmus- Harry recibió el hechizo y salió volando golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente – ahora Hermione , tú me has herido bastante y es hora de que lo pagues , ahora Potter no se interpondrá

- Ronald , déjame tranquila ,-Hermione levanto su varita - si te vas y nos dejas tranquilos te prometo que no habrá consecuencias –

- Pero Hermione mi amor- dijo Ronald acercándose cada vez más a la castaña- vamos a terminar lo que Potter interrumpió , serás mía quieras o no

- Ronald no te acerques- el pelirrojo no hizo caso y siguió acercándose a ella - no me queda otra opción- la muchacha le lanzo un hechizo, que el esquivo por muy poco

- Hermione por favor , será más fácil si tu cooperas- esquivo un nuevo hechizo que solo desgarro su túnica- está bien , entonces será por la vía difícil- apunto su varita- crucio- el hechizo impacto directamente en la castaña que quedo en shock al ver que su amigo había sido capaz de usar una maldición imperdonable- yo no quería , pero tú me has obligado- Hermione estaba en el suelo aun retorciéndose por el dolor provocado con la maldición

- Ronald , cómo pudiste- la voz de Hermione apenas era audible

- Veras Hermione , yo te amo- volvió a apuntar la varita contra la castaña y una vez más le lanzo la maldición imperdonable-pero tu tenías que irte con Potter verdad

- Ronald tu no me amas – respiraba con dificultad – si me amaras me habrías respetado , no estarías haciendo esto- la castaña recibió un golpe

- No importa lo que digas- Ron puso su varita en la garganta de la joven – hoy serás mía y nadie podrá evitarlo

- Ronald por favor no- comenzó a llorar pero recibió otro hechizo esta vez no resistió , y se desmayó-

Ronald se rio, había sido tan fácil no entendía como Harry podía haberle ganado no era mejor que él era muy débil ni siquiera había sacado su varita le había derrotado tan fácil y ahora frente a él estaba la indefensa muchacha , ya no había nadie que lo detuviera al fin podría poseerla , lo había soñado tantas veces , lo había esperado tanto que planeaba disfrutarlo cada segundo , hizo un par de movimientos con la varita y finos cortes aparecieron en las ropas de la castaña, se acercó cuidadosamente a ella y acaricio su rostro , ese rostro prefecto , sus manos fueron descendiendo con torpeza primero por el cuello de la chica , luego con manos temblorosas comenzó a arrancar la ropa , solo con jalones que terminaban el trabajo de los cortes ya antes realizados . Poco a poco las prendas de la castaña caían a pedazos.

El ministro había convocado a una reunión de emergencia , había escuchado los reportes de que gente de la orden había atacado a Harry Potter en el callejón Diagon y eso le preocupaba , sabía que la orden tramaba algo y que Harry podría estar en riesgo pues no se fiaba para nada de la orden , habían perdido completamente la cabeza si atacaban de esa forma a Harry frente a tanta gente . claro que era una reunión un tanto secreta , solo su personal de confianza estaba presente y desde luego nadie involucrado con la orden .

- Muy bien , alguien explíqueme que sucedió – el ministro estaba muy nervioso

- Pues según los testigos – un joven auror estaba leyendo el reporte- Harry Potter fue visto en Ollivanders hoy , al parecer necesita una nueva varita y al salir algunos miembros de la orden del fénix le esperaban.

- Saben quiénes eran- interrumpió el ministro

- Bueno los testigos solo lograron identificar a minerva Mcgonagall y a Arthur Weasley , aunque había mas no pudieron reconocerlos-

- Está bien continua-

- El joven Potter se negó a acompañarlos y todos los miembros desenvainaron sus varitas y apuntaron contra el y contra la señorita Granger-

- Y luego- pregunto un mago de edad avanzada ya impaciente

- Nada , el reporte dice que ambos jóvenes desaparecieron , nadie sabe su paradero , y nadie se ha podido comunicar con ellos –

- Bien , no me sorprende , habrá que estar atentos , quiero que vigilen discretamente a cada miembro reconocido de la orden , informen a todos los miembros de la orden que sus servicios en el ministerio no son requeridos por el momento , todos tienen prohibido entrar aquí – el ministro había tomado la decisión , su lealtad estaría con Harry Potter - quiero que todo aquel que haya tenido relación con la orden este vigilado y que busquen a Harry Potter -

Harry recupero el sentido , al abrir los ojos pudo ver que Ronald estaba arrodillado junto a la castaña y para su horror también pudo reconocer que estaba desmayada y que su ropa estaba hecha trizas , cuando se puso de pie se enfureció al ver que la castaña estaba semidesnuda y que Ron acariciaba su cuerpo .

- RONALD WEASLEY- grito Harry al pelirrojo ya apuntándole con la varita de sauco , su mirada reflejaba un odio profundo - pagaras por esto

- Vaya, pero si es Potter – Ronald se giró apuntando su varita ambos estaban preparados para el duelo

- Ronald como has podido éramos amigos- no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle , pero trataba de entender por qué Ronald actuaba de esa manera

- No Harry , yo siempre fui tu sombra , siempre conocido como el amigo de el gran Harry Potter, y luego tú , te robaste lo que yo más quería , me robaste el cariño de Hermione- apunto su varita a Harry – crucio-

- Ronald- Harry recibió el impacto del hechizo sin tratar de evitarlo , pero aunque le causaba dolor , no era nada que no pudiera manejar– vaya , así que quieres jugar sucio, sabes Bellatrix me dijo que para hacer bien una maldición imperdonable tienes que sentirla tienes que desearlo- Harry le contesto con el mismo hechizo que impacto al pelirrojo - ahora lo entiendo

- AHHHHHGGGG- el grito desgarrador del pelirrojo se escuchó por todo el cementerio

- Pagaras por esto y por lo que le hiciste a Hermione – volvió a lanzarle el hechizo una vez mas

- No Potter - Ronald estaba arrodillado e intentaba levantarse sin poderlo lograr

- Es una lástima , yo siempre te considere como a un hermano- Harry se acercó al pelirrojo y apunto directamente a su pecho

- Perdóname- Ronald sabía que estaba en problemas y ahora imploraba llorando por su vida – yo no los volveré a molestar

- Veras Weasley- soltó Harry con mucho desprecio- no es el hecho de que me atacaras- presiono la varita de sauco contra el pecho del pelirrojo- atacaste a quien más quiero en este mundo , te atreviste a ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima , y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar- hundió mas la varita en el pecho de su ahora enemigo - sectumsempra- por el cuerpo del pelirrojo aparecieron varios cortes.

- Harry- el pelirrojo cayó de espaldas sangrando profusamente –

- Crucio- Harry descargo otro hechizo más en Ronald que pese a los cortes aún estaba consciente y grito aunque esta vez casi sin fuerza - te dije que lo pagarías muy caro , lo pagaras con tu vida-

- Harry , ayúdame por favor- dijo buscando los ojos de su amigo, pero solo encontró una mirada llena de ira y odio sin poder reconocer en esa mirada nada del Harry que había conocido-lo siento-

- Yo no- contesto Harry y apunto una vez más a Ronald Weasley que agonizaba- AVADA KEDAVRA-


	7. Chapter 7

Las calles poco transitadas de Little Hangleton y algunos transeúntes eran testigos de un espectáculo maravilloso quizás como hace años no se viera en el pueblo , detrás de las colinas se ocultaba lentamente el sol , brindando a los presentes un espectáculo maravilloso el atardecer increíble daba al cielo distintas tonalidades que variaban desde un tenue color naranja hasta un brillante rosa en las escasas nubes que completaban el paisaje . un joven periodista recién llegado al pueblo admiraba el paisaje y el bello atardecer , pero unas luces o brillos de diferentes colores en el cementerio llamaron su atención no era algo común de ver y menos en un cementerio .

- Disculpen – llamo el joven a una pareja de ancianos que se acercaban- podrían decirme que son esas luces en el cementerio-

- ¿Luces? – pregunto asustada la señora mientras ambos dirigían su mirada para alcanzar a ver un destello de luz verde en el cementerio

- Joven, realmente no sabemos que son esas luces - tomo un tiempo antes de continuar - hace uno años unas luces similares se observaron por primera vez en el cementerio , 2 oficiales fueron enviados a averiguar que sucedía…-

- Ambos fueron encontrados muertos a la mañana siguiente - interrumpió la señora- había algunas lapidas destruidas y con marcas como si las hubieran quemado –

- Pe- pe- pero los oficiales de que murieron- pregunto consternado el joven –

- Nadie lo sabe , los médicos que hicieron las autopsias dijeron que no había nada que indicara la muerte y hasta la fecha sigue siendo un misterio-

- Dijo ¿que eso sucedió la primera vez?- pregunto intrigado el joven y con la firme convicción que el averiguaría que es lo que había sucedido-¿ha sucedido otras veces?

- Si joven 3 veces más , una más en el cementerio y otras en esa mansión– el anciano abrazo a su esposa y señalo a la vieja mansión Riddle - la siguiente también fueron a averiguar que sucedía , 2 jóvenes murieron , para las 2 siguientes ocasiones nadie fue , sabemos que si alguien va , seguramente morirá-

- Muchas gracias- se despido y avanzo con paso decidido rumbo al cementerio

La pareja solo pudo ver alejarse al joven y después siguieron su camino sabiendo que al día siguiente habría malas noticias en el pueblo. El joven camino rápidamente en menos de 3 minutos ya estaba a las puertas del cementerio, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y entro. avanzo adentrándose en el cementerio hasta que vio a unos 30 metros delante de el a un hombre vestido de una manera muy peculiar llevaba lo que parecía ser una túnica y en su mano tenía una vara de madera que sujetaba firmemente pero no se movía observaba algo en el suelo pero no alcanzaba a distinguir que era , se acercó sigilosamente hasta que estuvo a unos 5 metros y se escondió detrás de un mausoleo , el hombre que había visto ahora lo reconocía como un joven de unos 18 años cuyas facciones denotaban dureza y la mirada fría que traspasaba los lentes que usaba era aterradora así como la cicatriz en su frente con la forma de un rayo , su mirada fija en una joven semidesnuda, el joven periodista sintió que era su deber salir y ayudar a la muchacha pero antes de hacerlo se percató de que a unos metros había un cuerpo más tirado este era de un joven pelirrojo y tenía múltiples heridas y un charco de sangre a su alrededor sin pensarlo más salió al encuentro de él que ahora consideraba un asesino y quizás un violador.

Harry observo por algunos segundos el cuerpo sin vida de quien hasta hace algunos días había sido su mejor amigo , al principio sentía remordimiento y culpa , pero después recordó todo lo que había hecho y le pareció que el castigo que le había dado no había sido suficiente , que merecía sufrir mucho más , solo por el hecho de haberse atrevido a poner sus manos sobre Hermione, entonces s e acerco y soltó una patada furiosa en las costillas de su amigo que ante la fuerza del impacto se fracturaron produciendo un crujido . Harry levanto la cara recordando que aún tenía que ver a la castaña, se dirigió a donde yacía su amiga. Al llegar se detuvo frente a ella y se quedó observando el cuerpo de la joven, sus ropas estaban hechas trizas a menos de medio metro de donde se encontraba y ella aun inconsciente en la fría tierra del cementerio

. Harry la observo detenidamente, su mirada recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de la joven , el rostro de la castaña tenía un par de raspones y aun tenia las muecas del dolor causado por los hechizos del fallecido Weasley , descendió lentamente observando cada detalle de su cuerpo primero su cuello del cual colgaba un relicario con forma de corazón hasta llegar a sus finos hombros. Finalmente los ojos de Harry se situaron en los senos de la joven para Harry simplemente perfectos , de tamaño medio y de una piel que se veía suave y tersa que invitaba a Harry a tocarlos , apenas cubiertos por un sujetador rosa mal acomodado por los intentos bruscos e inútiles que había hecho el pelirrojo por eliminar esa prenda. los observo y sintió que los deseos de tocarlos eran demasiado fuertes sin embargo Harry se abstuvo y continuo recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba , paso lentamente a su vientre , Hermione era delgada y su piel pese a tener algunos rasguños se veía increíblemente hermosa , bajo la mirada un poco más las pantis hacían juego con el sujetador y cubrían delicadamente a la joven , Harry suspiro aliviado al ver que Ronald no había llegado a tocarlas. Harry la observaba cuando un grito detrás de él llamó su atención.

- DEJALA- el joven periodista estaba frente a él blandiendo una especie de mazo que había encontrado detrás de un mausoleo – no sé quién eres, pero pagaras por esto , no escaparas.

- Tu quien eres- la voz de Harry se había tornado fría y denotaba odio con cada palabra que pronunciaba- que haces aquí

- Soy William Dickens - por alguna razón que desconocía se había visto obligado a contestar –

- Bien , William – Harry le apunto con la varita - será mejor que bajes eso o saldrás gravemente herido-

- Vas a herirme con eso-

- No quieres averiguarlo –

- No dejare que la lastimes- una serie de pensamientos se amontonaron en la cabeza de William , la joven era hermosa y pensó que quizás si se presentaba como quien la había rescatado de un asesino y violador quizás pudiera tener una oportunidad con ella- llamare a la policía e iras a la cárcel-

- William si quieres vivir más vale que salgas de aquí en este instante , te olvides de lo que has visto y no se lo cuentes a nadie- Harry avanzo apuntando directo a su corazón- ahora vete-

- No me iré- William se abalanzo sobre Harry y trato de golpearlo con el mazo, pero Harry era rápido y esquivo el golpe ágilmente.

- Incarcero- una serie de cuerdas salieron de la varita de Harry y ataron a William que cayo bruscamente en el frio suelo del cementerio- habría sido mejor que hicieras caso al viejo y que no hubieras venido aquí –

- ¿Qué?- estaba confundido , como era posible que el supiera que había hablado con el viejo y su esposa solo unos minutos antes

- Ahora debo deshacerme de ti – Harry volvió a apuntar - algún último deseo

- No- por alguna razón William sabía que moriría en ese momento y a su mente solo llego el rostro de la bella castaña que se encontraba a solo unos metros, una lagrima resbalo y después miro a Harry directamente a los ojos.

- No debiste de haber venido, no me dejas otra opción- Harry toco con su varita el pecho de su rival casi encajándosela, lo miro directo a los ojos – Avada Kedavra –

Por segunda vez una luz verde ilumino momentáneamente el cementerio, ahora frente a Harry se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de otro joven quizás solo unos pocos años mayor que él y que no le había hecho nada. Harry era consciente de que había muchas otras opciones pudo haberle cambiado la memoria, pudo haber hecho tantas cosas, pero no sentía remordimiento ni culpa , en cierta forma que le asustaba estaba disfrutando la sensación de asesinar , arrebatar la vida de alguien más le dejaba una increíble sensación de poder.

Retrocedió. Tomo delicadamente a Hermione y desapareció dejando tras de si una estela negra y los cuerpos sin vida de 2 jovenes.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry apareció en la sala de la casa, coloco a Hermione en una de las camas que ella misma había hecho apenas el día anterior. Encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de la varita y con otro hizo aparecer un recipiente con agua tibia y un par de toallas limpias lentamente con una toalla húmeda comenzó a limpiar las heridas de la castaña, unos cuantos raspones golpes y rasguños que no eran de gravedad. Pasaba suavemente la toalla húmeda por su cuerpo aun semidesnudo, Harry volvió a sentirse tentado a acariciar a Hermione , ahora nada lo detenía así que dejo a un lado las toallas y lentamente con suavidad comenzó a acariciarla , primero su rostro , aunque lo había descubierto recientemente Harry sabía que la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella , quería que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos.

-Harry- un suave murmullo se desprendió de los labios de la joven castaña que comenzaba a despertar.

-Hermione, ¿cómo te sientes?- Harry se acercó y beso a la castaña fue un beso apasionado y lleno de amor –

- ahora me siento mucho mejor- contesto la castaña sonriendo y volviendo a besar a Harry- Harry, ¿qué le paso a mi ropa?- en ese momento la castaña se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnuda frente al pelinegro, no era que le importara mucho pues ni siquiera intento cubrirse con la sabana que estaba a sus pies.

-yo…. Hermi….- Harry estaba tartamudeando, no sabía cómo explicarle a Hermione-lo que paso fue que, Ronald te ataco, perdiste el conocimiento y el comenzó a quitarte la ropa- Harry guardo silencio algunos segundos como esperando alguna señal de la muchacha para continuar, Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y Harry continuo- cuando me recupere luche con Ronald y después te traje aquí-

- Harry, muchas gracias - la castaña se abalanzo sobre Harry y ambos cayeron abrazados en la otra cama.- si no fuera por ti, quien sabe que hubiera hecho Ronald-

Ambos cayeron sumergidos en un profundo y apasionado beso, después de un tiempo ya no solo eran los besos, las caricias cada vez eran más aventuradas lo que era más fácil para Harry ya que Hermione de hecho ya estaba semidesnuda, las manos de Harry recorrían lentamente el cuerpo de la castaña, por fin pudo cumplir su deseo , llevo sus manos a los senos de su pareja , los acaricio suavemente sobre la fina tela del sostén que aun los cubría , miro a los ojos de Hermione pidiendo permiso de traspasar esa fina barrera ella solo cerro los ojos y le respondió con un beso , al fin Harry pudo deshacerse de la barrera que le impedía ver y tocar directamente los perfectos pechos de su novia , Hermione suspiro en el oído de Harry al sentir su mano tocarla delicadamente, al mismo tiempo sus manos trataban de deshacerse de las ropas que aun cubrían a Harry. Ambos pronto estuvieron parejos ya ninguna prenda los cubría. Ambos estaban sonrojados pues sabían que es lo que pasaría a continuación.

- Hermione- la voz de Harry temblaba mientras sus manos tocaban la suave piel y se aventuraban cada vez más en la intimidad de la muchacha - ¿estas segura de esto?

- Harry - un leve gemido surgió al sentir que finalmente era tocada en su parte más íntima por Harry- te amo y creo que me amas , nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida- termino antes de volver a besarlo profunda y apasionadamente-

Harry recostó a la castaña delicadamente en la cama , y recorrió besando cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a sus senos . Se detuvo momentáneamente y los beso, Hermione solo dejo escapar otro pequeño gemido que Harry tomo como indicación de que debía continuar sin más demoras. Hermione separo tímidamente sus piernas, Harry la beso justo en el momento en que sus cuerpos se unieron a la luz cálida y tenue de la chimenea.

En la oficina del director de Hogwarts, ahora ocupada por Mcgonagall, se reunía el circulo más importante de la orden, estaba Kinglsey, Arthur Weasley, Augusta Longbottom y desde luego la misma Mcgonagall.

- No me parece correcto- Mcgonagall estaba furiosa

- Pero minerva entiéndelo , con su apoyo podríamos tomar el control de el ministerio fácilmente y nadie podría oponerse y además no piden mucho a cambio

- No te das cuenta Kinglsey –ahora era Arthur Weasley quien intervenía igualmente furioso- son personas en las que no podemos confiar y lo que piden es demasiado , de ninguna manera podemos aceptar esas condiciones , prácticamente venderíamos el país –

Flas back

Kinglsey apareció en un callejón oscuro y camino lentamente hasta encontrar un viejo local que parecía abandonado, tomo valor pues sabía que debía haber consultado primero a sus compañeros de la orden antes de dar un paso como ese pero ahora no había marcha atrás . saco su varita y dibujo en la puerta un símbolo extraño un águila sobre el mundo y debajo la frase en latín "mundus magicis auctoritate nostra"(el mundo será nuestro con el poder de la magia) la puerta se abrió y una mujer anciana apareció ante él.

- Pasa los maestros te esperan- la anciana le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera

- Gracias-

Kinglsey avanzo lentamente detrás de la anciana hasta que llegaron a una puerta, la anciana se hizo a un lado y lo dejo entrar. En la habitación había 7 personas delante de una mesa, pero él no podía observar directamente a ninguna una sombra los cubría ante ellos había una silla y Kinglsey se sentó en silencio esperando que le dieran permiso para hablar

- ¿Por qué? un ex auror del ministerio de magia ingles viene hasta nosotros a pedir ayuda - la voz era de una mujer.

- Por qué el ministerio ha perdido el camino y los ideales para los que fue creado , porque solo ustedes pueden ayudarnos a restáuralo porque antes gobernaron toda la Europa mágica –

- Sabes bien que fuimos expulsados de nuestro reino por los ministerios , porque ayudaríamos a recuperar una institución que nos expulsó- ahora era la voz de un mago pero aparentemente muy joven –

- Porque si nos ayudan , será el primer paso para que el imperio mágico recobre su antiguo poder-

- Ya hemos discutido esto , ahora para que te ayudemos tendrás que aceptar las siguientes condiciones-ahora era una anciana que hablaba

- Los escucho-

- Una vez que estés en el poder, tienes que regresarnos ciertas autoridades de las cuales te informaremos más adelante , tienes que garantizarnos que una vez que ganes tu guerra nos ayudaras con la reconquista de lo que por derecho nos corresponde y finalmente , Hogwarts estará bajo nuestras ordenes -

- Yo- Kinglsey sabía que le impondrían ciertas condiciones ,pero darles poder sobre el ministerio o Hogwarts era algo que no había pensado- si me dan permiso tengo que discutirlo con mi orden –

- Tienes 2 dias – ahora era la voz de un hombre anciano y era quien estaba al centro de la mesa , se puso de pie- pero recuerda nos has molestado y si es en vano tu pagaras las consecuencias -

Fin del flash back


	9. Chapter 9

Muy temprano en la mañana Harry se levantó y sonrió al ver el torso desnudo de Hermione recordando la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos, pero pronto esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca seria al recordar lo que tenía que hacer ese mismo día, escribió una nota y la dejo en la mesita para que la castaña pudiera leerla . Tomo todas sus cosas y subió las escaleras lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido , llego al cuarto que alguna vez fue de sus padres y entro dejó en la cama todo lo que llevaba , tenía las 3 reliquias de la muerte y una varita extra que había estado utilizando para que nadie supiera que tenía la varita de sauco. Tomo las reliquias y las oculto mediante un sortilegio para que solo el pudiera tomarlas, se colocó una vieja capa negra que seguramente habría sido de su padre y desapareció.

El callejón KnocKturn siempre era oscuro y frio pero a esas horas de la mañana casi no se veía nada y en el solo se encontraban algunos magos y brujas que hablaban en susurros en un rincón apareció un mago encapuchado que avanzo entre ellos causando que los susurros se elevaran , el misterioso mago avanzo rápidamente y sin detenerse a la antigua librería de magia negra y maldiciones .entro con la misma velocidad y misterio que aumento los murmullos de los presentes y que logro que algunos aventurados se acercaran a la librería tratando de descubrir la identidad del misterioso hombre.

-puedo hacer algo por usted- pregunto en un tono desagradable y arrogante la bruja que estaba en el mostrador-

- permítame- saco su varita y apunto a las ventanas que aunque estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo y unas cortinas viejas y ya bastante rotas aun dejaban ver a los curiosos fuera de la tienda, lanzo un hechizo que cubrió las ventanas - puedo confiar en que nadie más que usted sabrá quien soy –

- eso depende de que tan bien pague y cuales sean sus intenciones.- sonrió maliciosamente la anciana-

- me parece justo- saco una bolsa llena de galeones y la puso en el mostrador – espero que con esto sea suficiente- la anciana asintió y el mago se quitó finalmente la capucha que cubría su rostro dejando sorprendida a la bruja

- señor Potter- la bruja ya no sonreía y su voz era más desagradable si eso aún era posible –que hace un mago como usted en un lugar como este-

- eso ni a usted ni a nadie le interesa- Harry hablo seriamente y su voz era fría y arrogante- solo nos interesan nuestros negocios está claro- dijo señalando los galeones en la mesa y observando cómo una vez más la bruja asentía pero ahora con miedo en sus ojos-quiero comprar los mejores libros que tenga de magia negra y hacer un encargo especial que estoy seguro usted podrá conseguir-

- dígame señor Potter en que puedo ayudarle- la voz de la bruja ahora denotaba el respeto recién adquirido por Harry -

- sé que hay un libro sobre antiguos maleficios y maldiciones de magia negra y otro sobre las reliquias de la muerte, en ninguna otra librería más que aquí lo podría conseguir-

- así es señor Potter- saco un libro un poco grueso pero pequeño del mostrador y uno más viejo que tenía en la portada un gran símbolo dorado de las reliquias de la muerte, es curioso sabe –

-que- pregunto Harry con indiferencia

-Albus Dumbledore me compro este libro hace mucho tiempo cuando aún era un joven como usted, pero pocos años después regreso y me lo vendió –la anciana sonrió- comienzo a creer que los rumores son ciertos-

-Cuales rumores- la paciencia de Harry se acababa pues tenía más cosas que hacer y no podía perder más tiempo-

-usted si era un aprendiz de Dumbledore -

- si pudiera mandar los libros a esta dirección- Harry apunto la dirección en un papel ignorando el ultimo comentario -y que nadie más se entere por favor - saco otra bolsa de galeones un poco más pequeña- cuento con su lealtad por el momento- dijo Harry cubriéndose de nuevo y saliendo de la librería.

- así es señor Potter -

Harry apareció en el viejo cementerio donde la noche anterior había quitado 2 vidas avanzo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de ron y no pudo evitar soltarle una patada en las costillas que tronaron al fracturarse por la fuerza del impacto , acto seguido tomo la varita de ron y la partió a la mitad , después camino a donde se encontraba el otro joven , y no puedo evitar sonreír al notar que su nombre se le había olvidado y que ahora solo sería un vago recuerdo , saco una daga de su túnica y la coloco en las manos del joven a quien también le soltó una patada aunque con mucha menos fuerza, ahora todo estaba preparado se alejó caminando del cementerio y a unas cuantas calles desapareció.

Hermione despertó sorprendida y un poco triste al ver que Harry no estaba a su lado , ya que después de ser su primera noche juntos ella esperaba que también fuera la primera vez de toda una vida despertando felizmente junto a Harry , rápidamente vio la nota que había dejado Harry y desesperadamente la abrió y la leyó.

_Princesa mía._

_Hermione , lamento no estar contigo en esta mañana y sobre todo no poder ver contigo el amanecer del primer día de nuestra vida juntos , pero hay algunos asuntos que debo atender con urgencia espero volver antes de las 3 pm para pasar la tarde entera contigo , no quise despertarte no te preocupes por mí , recuerda que te amo ._

La nota tranquilizo un poco a Hermione, sin embargo aún estaba bastante molesta con Harry y era algo que el moreno tendría que pagar y ella sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo pagar.

Harry caminaba ahora por el callejón Diagon mientras las pocas personas que había le saludaban y le animaban a tomar el cargo de ministro, Harry agradecía todas las atenciones que recibía y que le acompañaron hasta llegar a su destino.

- Buenos días señor Potter- el señor Ollivander lo recibió en la puerta de su tienda- no esperaba verlo tan pronto , aun no tengo la varita para usted

- Buenos días señor Ollivander –Harry contesto el saludo entrando a la tienda y dejando fuera al grupo de gente que le seguía y que gradualmente se dispersó por el callejón- realmente no venía por eso , sé que para hacer una varita se necesita tiempo y no podría de ninguna manera presionarlo –

- Entonces señor Potter que lo trae por aquí-

- Bueno , pues vengo a pedirle un par de favores –

- En que podría ayudarle un artesano cuya única labor es el crear varitas y que ya aclaramos que no es el asunto por el cual viene-

- Pues vera – Harry saco los trozos de su antigua varita – sé que me dijo que no se podía reparar y eso lo entiendo muy bien, sin embargo quisiera saber si aún hay algo de utilidad que se pudiera utilizar para la varita nueva –

- Pues , algo se podrá hacer , si me permite – tomo los trozos de la varita y con un movimiento de la propia desaparecieron- algo poder hacer , en realidad usted me ha dado una idea -

- El otro favor que quisiera pedirle es que me enseñe el noble arte de hacer varitas mágicas-

- Esto…yo…- el señor Ollivander estaba sorprendido pues en todos los años que tenía nadie le había pedido nada parecido- ¿Qué interés tiene?

- Bueno , es un arte que me ha interesado siempre , no se preocupe no planeo ganarme la vida con ello, simplemente quiero aprender si usted está dispuesto a enseñarme claro-

- Le enseñare , pero tendrá que aceptar 3 condiciones –

- Dígame cuales son-

- Antes de comenzar, me dejara terminar primero su nueva varita- tomo un descanso- la segunda es que una vez que comience a aprender no podrá abandonar a la mitad y la tercera es que nadie debe enterarse de esto-

- Está bien- Harry acepto y tendió amistosamente la mano al señor Ollivander

- Yo le avisare señor Potter- estrecho la mano e inmediatamente abrió la puerta para que Harry abandonara la tienda.

Fuera de la tienda una multitud se arremolinaba sobre el puesto de periódicos, el profeta pasaba de manos en manos , Harry se acercó y entonces pudo ver los titulares del profeta que eran la causa de tantos murmullos.

RONALD WEASLEY MUERTO EN CEMENTERIO DE LITTLE HANGLETON


	10. Chapter 10

Esta mañana un grupo de aurores y agentes del ministerio han acudido por una llamada de emergencia a el antiguo pueblo muggle de Little Hanglenton donde se sabe el señor tenebroso tenía el más grande de sus últimos escondites, ya que se había reportado actividad mágica sospechosa en la zona la noche anterior, al pasar por el cementerio han localizado 2 cuerpos, el primero ha sido el cuerpo de Ronald Weasley antiguo amigo de Harry Potter y el cuerpo de un joven muggle cuyo nombre se desconoce. Las autoridades han llegado a la conclusión de que ambos jóvenes tuvieron una pelea ayer por la noche en el panteón que culmino con el fallecimiento de ambos jóvenes. Ronald Weasley tiene 2 heridas profundas en el pecho que aparentemente son la causa de muerte en el más joven de los varones Weasley, mientras se piensa que el muggle perdió la vida al recibir la terrible maldición asesina. aun no se tiene una idea clara de que sucedió pero las autoridades ya lo investigan, testigos afirman haber visto la mañana de ayer como el joven desaparecía con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger aunque aún no se conocen las reacciones y declaraciones de ambos jóvenes….

La nota continuaba y en realidad todo el periódico estaba enfocado en la muerte de Ron así que Harry prefirió no seguir leyendo y salir del lugar cuanto antes. Trato de salir rápidamente del tumulto que se formaba a su alrededor pero ya era tarde 2 aurores ya estaban frente a él.

- Señor Potter- el más viejo de los aurores comenzó a hablar- necesitamos que nos acompañe –

- Me imagino el por qué- Harry estaba calmado- será un gusto acompañarlos-

- Muy bien señor Potter-

Todos los presentes se miraban sorprendidos, sabían que Harry había desaparecido el día anterior con Ronald pero no creían que Harry fuera culpable y no entendían por qué el ministerio quería a Harry Potter deberían estar buscando a quienes le habían atacado el día anterior que seguramente también serían los culpables del asesinato del pelirrojo, pronto los rumores y murmullos recorrían todo lo largo del callejón. Al entrar al ministerio le habían quitado la varita y un grupo numeroso de aurores le rodearon, Harry era conducido por los pasillos casi desiertos del ministerio, había algunos aurores que impedían el paso de la prensa .Harry pronto se dio cuenta a donde lo conducían pues hace algunos años ya había estado en los tribunales del wizengamot, al llegar fue sentado en la misma silla frente al tribunal. El wizengamot completo estaba reunido aunque Harry no pudo reconocer a muchos de los magos y brujas que estaban en la sala en cierto modo le recordaba a los juicios que alguna vez vio en los recuerdos de Dumbledore.

La familia Weasley lloraba desconsolada al ver que las noticias que poco antes leyeran en el profeta no eran mentira , su hijo estaba muerto, ahora que podían ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo recostado en la vieja sala del anfiteatro en el ministerio , en la misma sala también se encontraba el cadáver de él joven desconocido que había sido encontrado , mientras los Weasley lloraban ante la muerte de otro más de sus hijos, el resto de los miembros de la orden sabían que los últimos en verlo con vida debieron de haber sido Harry y Hermione quienes en antaño habían sido sus amigos, y no dudaban que Harry hubiera podido matarle si es que Ronald lo había provocado lo suficiente, lo que aun nadie podía entender es lo que había sucedido con el otro joven que error podría haber cometido para perder la vida .los llantos desconsolados de los Weasley fueron interrumpidos por un auror.

-disculpen – el auror era joven y al parecer un poco torpe al hablar –el señor Potter ya está aquí

-en seguida vamos- el señor Weasley retomo un poco de compostura- vamos cariño tenemos que verlo solo así sabremos que sucedió-

-solo recuerden-McGonagall estaba seria junto a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse a la salida del auror- si Harry es culpable nos encargaremos de él cuándo tomemos el poder, ni antes ni después- eso lo dirigió a los jóvenes Weasley que esperaban poder vengar a su hermano.

Cuando los Weasley entraron en la sala, Harry estaba terminando de tomar un líquido de alguna botella que seguramente era veritaserum una mala señal pues la había tomado voluntariamente y eso podía significar que no tenía nada que ocultar.

- Señor Potter-una bruja de avanzada edad se acercó a Harry- es cierto que usted derroto a Lord Voldemort-

- Es cierto- Harry sabía que tenían que hacer preguntas básicas para comprobar que el efecto de la poción en verdad funcionaba-

- Es cierto que usted es hijo de James Potter –

- Es cierto-

- Muy bien – la bruja asintió y volvió a su lugar –

- - señor Potter -Ahora era un mago quien se acercaba a Harry – me podría decir que hizo ayer antes de desaparecer del callejón Diagon-

- Por la mañana-comenzó Harry- tome un desayuno con mi novia en mi casa- un detalle que no paso desapercibido por la orden- después vine al ministerio a tratar asuntos personales con el ministro que espero no tener que especificar-

- Desde luego que no-contesto amablemente el mago- continúe por favor-

- Pase algunas horas con el ministro , les puedo decir que me puso al tanto de que la comunidad mágica pide mi candidatura para ministro en las próximas elecciones- esto lo dijo mirando a los miembros de la orden con desprecio- después de algunas horas en su despacho Salí junto con Hermione de aquí y fuimos a dar un paseo por el callejón donde fuimos atacados por Minerva McGonagall aquí presente y otros más a quienes no podría reconocer –

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de Harry, algunos se removieron incomodos en sus asientos y muchos más lanzaron miradas de furia al lugar donde ahora la profesora Mcgonagall trataba de ocultarse tras los miembros de la familia Weasley. El ministro anoto algunas cosas en un pergamino y continúo el interrogatorio no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de complicidad a Harry.

- Cuando nos atacaron abrace a mi novia Hermione Granger y trate de desaparecerme pero alguien se sujeto de mi túnica, asi que cambie el destino-

- Señor Potter- podría decirnos el lugar exacto al que llegaron y quien los acompañaba-intervino el mago que lo estaba interrogando

- Pues si , llegamos al cementerio de Little Hangleton –

- Quien los acompañaba- volvió a preguntar ahora una bruja

- Ronald weasley

- Que quede claro que esa fue la ultima vez que se vio al joven Weasley con vida y que fue el señor Potter el que lo condujo al lugar de su muerte- la buja que había intervenido poco antes ahora estaba de pie con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción –no creo que se necesiten mas pruebas ahora para declarar al señor Potter como culpable de homicidio y pido que se llame a her….

- Alto , creo que tengo derecho a terminar mi declaración-

- Así es Harry- el ministro le concedió la palabra-

- Ronald nos atacó en el cementerio me desarmo y dejo inconsciente , cuando desperté estaba desnudando a Hermione y pude ver que alguien se acercaba , Ronald comenzó a discutir con el extraño y yo tome a Hermione y desaparecí , después de eso no sé qué sucedió- Harry hizo una pausa y después se dirigió a la familia Weasley- sé que Ronald yo tuvimos nuestros problemas en los últimos días pero , lo consideraba mi hermano y su muerte me causa un gran dolor-termino con un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

- Maldito mentiroso, cínico- gritaba la señora Weasley mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a harry- avada…..-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la maldición mortal , los aurores presentes en la sala la habían desarmado y encadenado fuertemente , no solo a ella , ya que al ver a su madre y esposa encadenada el resto de la familia Weasley había tratado de defenderla pero no habían podido con los aurores , ya que solo algunos minutos antes el ministro había pedido mediante una nota que la seguridad de la sala fuera reforzada , ese pequeño detalle había salvado la vida de Harry que en esos momentos se encontraba completamente desarmado

- Señor ministro- Mcgonagall estaba frente al ministro ahora tratando de liberar a la familia weasley que ahora era conducida por los pasillos fuera de la sala- debe perdonarlos han asesinado a su hijo , no controlan bien sus emociones-

- Minerva , tu sabes muy bien que solo los aurores están autorizados a usar magia en esta sala y que esa era una maldición imperdonable, la familia weasley cumplirá 1 mes en azkaban y Molly weasley se presentara a juicio-

Harry fue liberado y abandono el ministerio sonriendo , ahora la orden del fénix no seria ningún problema y los weasley no estorbarían durante todo un mes , las cosas no podrían estar mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

Kingsley esperaba impacientemente en una pequeña sala, las cosas habían empeorado mucho en tan solo un par de días, ahora tendría que aceptar las condiciones que le habían impuesto si quería recibir la ayuda de los maestros del imperio. Regreso solo después de no encontrar una última solución y faltando solo unos minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo de 2 días que le habían dado, el símbolo del imperio y su lema no dejaban de atormentarlo "mundus magicis auctoritate nostra" pues la única finalidad era conquistar cada rincón del mundo mágico primero y después a los muggles. Pasados unos minutos los maestros aparecieron y uno a uno los 6 ancianos tomaron un lugar frente a él.

- Vaya , creíamos que no volverías –comenzó el más anciano de todos - antes de que nos comuniques tu decisión debes saber que nuestras condiciones ahora son mayores-

- Cuáles son las nuevas condiciones-

- Debes destruir a Harry Potter , una vez que ganen la guerra serán la cabeza del gobierno en Inglaterra pero estarán completamente a nuestro servicio y en un plazo no mayor a 5 años nos ayudaran a reconquistar el resto de Europa , finalmente deben de sellar el trato dejando a nuestro servicio como sirviente a una joven menor de 20 años y esa tendrá que ser la joven Weasley-

- Yo - Kingsley no sabía que decir , era mucho más de lo que podía aceptar incluso aceptaría matar a Harry pero lo de Ginny era excesivo , los Weasley no podían perder a un miembro más de su familia

- Que dices aceptaras como venias dispuesto a hacerlo o morirás por solo habernos molestado-

- Maestros – ahora estaba de rodillas suplicando algo que en toda su vida no había hecho – yo acepto cada una de sus condiciones, pero la joven Weasley eso es lo único que no puedo aceptar. Pueden pedirme otra cosa lo que sea y lo hare pero a Ginny no-

Los maestros se miraron y asintieron dando el consentimiento a cerrar el trato, levantaron sus varitas y de cada una emergió una luz durada que cubrió a Kingsley aun arrodillado ante ellos.

- Has salvado la vida de la joven Weasley - esta vez hablo una anciana - eso requiere mucho valor , pero en su lugar has puesto tu vida en nuestras manos-

- A que se refiere- Kingsley estaba sorprendido no entendía lo que la luz significaba ni las palabras que estaba escuchando –

- Significa que comunicaras a la orden que has aceptado nuestras condiciones les dirás todo lo que te hemos dicho , y luego iras al bosque prohibido en Hogwarts te adentraras hasta encontrar el símbolo del imperio y frente a el romperás tu varita es todo lo que debes hacer y solo debes saber que morirás en ese lugar ,solo hay una forma de salvar tu vida y debes averiguarla , confiamos en que un Auror entrenado no tendrá ninguna dificultad en ello , pero nadie lo ha logrado hasta ahora, tienes 2 días para hacerlo.-

Kingsley abandono la casa y avanzo por las calles , mientras el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor para el todo parecía vacío y sin vida pues sabía que su tiempo estaba prácticamente contado y no tenía ninguna esperanza de salvar su vida lo único que lo animaba era recordad que había salvado a Ginny de una vida de esclavitud o algo peor , pensando en esto último desapareció.

- Así que mi madre finalmente enloqueció – Ginny estaba frente a Minerva McGonagall

- Ginny no puedes hablar así de ella , esta dolida por la muerte de Ronald , cosa que parece no importarte a ti- era verdad todos habían olvidado a Ginny en la torre su familia y el resto de la orden no le habían dicho nada de la muerte de ron hasta que McGonagall apareció y ella ni siquiera había pestañeado a enterarse de la muerte de uno más de sus hermanos-

- No me hable así, toda la orden siempre trato a Harry como si fuera solo una herramienta y finalmente enloquecieron al querer conquistar el ministerio y creer que Harry les ayudaría , Ronald maltrato a Hermione y Harry la defendió mi hermano murió por sus acciones , ese joven muggle acabo con su miserable vida pero si no era el Harry lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano –

- Mocosa, te quedaras encerrada aquí , tu familia está en problemas pero eso no te importa verdad creía que entrarías en razón y sigues creyendo ciegamente que Harry Potter es el salvador del mundo , pues te llevaras una gran decepción muy pronto cuando la orden gobierne el ministerio- cerro a puerta fuertemente tras ella y salió a encontrarse con los miembros que aún quedaban de la orden y al fin enterarse de que noticias traería Kingsley .

Hermione esperaba impaciente la llegada de Harry, ya era más de media noche y Harry no llegaba, algo le decía que estaba bien y no debía preocuparse por ello, pero el amor que recién descubría por el pelinegro y el sentido de cuidarlo sin importar nada que siempre había tenido con sus amigos y especialmente con él le decía que tenía que levantarse y salir a buscarlo salir y encontrarlo aunque en ello se le fuera la vida, solo quería verlo una vez más. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por dos manos cálidas que le cubrían los ojos y luego un suave beso en los labios que correspondió casi con desesperación convirtiéndolo después en un beso apasionado que se prolongó durante algunos minutos.

- Harry James Potter Evans- la castaña trataba de recuperar el aire y al mismo tiempo le gritaba y le golpeaba el pecho a Harry una y otra vez- donde has estado , como te has atrevido a dejarme después de lo de anoche y como te atreves a volver tan tarde sin decirme nada -

- Hermione tranquilízate , hay un par de cosas que debo decirte - Harry tomo a la castaña entre sus brazos tratando de contener la furia de Hermione sin mucho éxito-

- Que sucede- contesto finalmente Hermione alejándose de Harry y sentándose alejada de el-

- Hermione Harry trato de acercarse y tomar sus manos pero ella no lo permitió así que solo se quedó de pie junto a ella – escúchame y no me interrumpas hasta que termine por favor-

- Que tienes que decir Potter –Hermione le dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos – lo que sea dilo rápido quiero ir a dormir-

- Hermione- Harry comenzó a hablar – Ronald está muerto- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues recordó como torturo y asesino al pelirrojo y como disfruto al hacerlo. Rápidamente oculto esa sonrisa y continuo- un muggle lo asesino ayer después de que escapáramos el ministerio aún no sabe muy bien que sucedió-

- Como es posible , que sucedió ayer- Hermione sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba- como que sucedió-

- No lo sé Hermione – Harry la abrazo mientras ella sollozaba en sus brazos tratando de entender que es lo que había sucedido como es que su mundo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, era feliz ahora que sabía que realmente amaba a Harry, pero su corazón se sentía triste al saber que uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto y ya nunca más podrían estar juntos los tres.-

La antigua orden del imperio mágico se reunía en un viejo castillo que en muchas formas podría recordar a Hogwarts, en la gran sala en la que se encontraban había sillas alineadas a la perfección y frente a ellas un gran trono de oro y mármol y a cada lado 3 sillas de oro. la sala estaba ocupada por cientos de magos , con túnicas diferentes que identificaban su rango y posición en la orden , los ancianos que había conocido Kingsley vestían túnicas doradas, solo unos 10 magos vestían túnicas rojas , su posición era claramente ayudantes y aprendices de los ancianos cada uno tenía uno a su servicio y 4 más estaban al servicio de todos ellos . muchos de ellos que se podrían identificar como maestros vestían túnicas verdes , y los aprendices que eran 3 por cada maestro vestían dependiendo su grado de avance una túnica de distinto color , naranja para los principiantes , azul para los intermedios y negro para los avanzados .finalmente cada uno tomo el lugar que les correspondía y los ancianos tomaron sus lugares en las seis sillas de oro dejando el trono vacío.

- Nos reunimos finalmente hoy aquí en nuestro hogar para anunciarles que tras siglos de destierro finalmente se cumplirá nuestro destino y llegaremos al fin al lugar que nos corresponde – el anciano sentado a la derecha del trono estaba de pie hablando ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes- hoy , Inglaterra será el primer país en caer bajo nuestro dominio y después el resto de Europa y el mundo- luego levanto su varita y apunto al trono- si todo sale bien el heredero del emperador finalmente tomara su lugar entre nosotros y nos dirigirá de nuevo a la gloria -

Todos los magos presentes se pusieron de pie y apuntaron firmemente su varita al trono vacío y murmuraron al mismo tiempo "mundus magicis auctoritate nostra" . el águila sobre el mundo fue tomando forma gradualmente en una imagen dorada justo como se formaba la marca tenebrosa ,luego el águila voló por toda la sala hasta posarse sobre el mundo que ahora ocupaba un gran lugar sobre el trono que brillaba y sobre de ella la imagen de un joven comenzó a tomar forma revelando quien era el heredero del imperio .


	12. Chapter 12

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Ronald muriera, Hermione había asimilado rápidamente lo ocurrido, aunque Harry no le había dado los detalles de esa noche pronto los consiguió atreves del profeta que explicaba todo lo que los aurores habrían podido decir del incidente como ahora le llamaban. El dolor inicial que había sentido por la muerte de Ron se había disipado rápidamente al enterarse lo que le podría haber ocurrido a ella si Harry no la hubiera salvado, lo cual le fue agradecido al joven con algo más que afecto, Hermione ya no sentía dolor por la muerte de Ronald ahora solo le daba lástima que la vida de su amigo terminara así y que con él se hubiera llevado la vida de un muggle. Aunque al enterarse de lo ocurrido con la Sra. Weasley le había pedido a Harry que intercediera por ella ante el ministerio , este había contestado que estaba fuera de sus manos pues era el Wizengamot quien la juzgaría y que el solo haría lo posible por que el juicio fuera justo y la sentencia no fuera exagerada.

- Harry por favor dime adónde vas- Hermione estaba desesperada pues su novio estaba saliendo todos los días muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde a casa , aunque ya se había anunciado su candidatura a el ministerio sabía que eso no era lo que le ocupaba tantos tiempo y que lo hacía retornar a casa agotado-

- No Hermione no puedo hacerlo – Harry se estaba preparando para salir una vez más – sé que esto no es lo que planeamos para nuestros primeros días juntos como pareja , pero ya solo son un par de días mas y te prometo que después todo será normal y podremos descansar juntos solo tú y yo -

- Está bien-

- Recuerda que hoy es el juicio contra Molly , así que pasare esta tarde por ti , si aún estas dispuesta a ir-

- Claro que sí , no voy a discutir una vez más contigo voy a ir contigo y me asegurare de que hagas lo correcto

Hermione recibió el beso de Harry al despedirse pero no estaba muy convencida de que eso fuera verdad, pues las elecciones serian pronto y aunque Kingsley se había retirado y desaparecido de la escena pública dejando a Harry como candidato único, sabía que Harry estaría más ocupado que nunca y ella estaría con el como siempre pero no tendrían ese tiempo que él había prometido no podían tenerlo pues el mundo mágico seguiría necesitando al elegido, a Harry Potter una y otra vez. Discretamente tomo la capa de invisibilidad y se la puso mientras Harry se dirigía a la puerta, rápidamente Hermione le siguió y consiguió tocarlo apenas lo suficiente para desaparecer junto con él.

Minerva McGonagall había reunido a los miembros de la orden , algunos era seguro que Albus Dumbledore nunca los habría aceptado como tales, pero con las cosas como estaban ella no se había podido poner tan exigente, necesitaban toda la ayuda que les fuera posible obtener. Era ella quien dirigía ahora a la orden pues Kingsley había muerto ya hace algunas semanas, dejándola a ella al mando.

FLASH BACK

Kingsley regreso a ver a la orden e informarles todo tal como le habían ordenado los ancianos. Después de explicarles cada detalle finalmente llego al tema más delicado de todos.

- Finalmente Minerva – Kingsley se acercó a ella – Es hora de que tomes el mando de la orden , sé que ahora parece que entregamos nuestros ideales y nuestro trabajo al imperio , pero si la orden sabe levar a cabos sus planes y tiene cuidado el imperio jamás podrá doblegarnos-

- Kingsley nadie pidió tu renuncia , tu puedes dirigirnos en esta lucha-

- Minerva , la última condición para recibir su ayuda fue que Ginny fuera su esclava – Kingsley dio la señal a todos de que guardaran silencio pues se comenzaba a murmurar- si bien ella ahora no está unida a nosotros y desprecia nuestra causa , eso era algo que no podía hacer así que intercambie su vida por la mía –

- Eso significa que debes morir-

- -así es minerva-

- Pero Kingsley…..- no la dejo terminar de hablar-

- Fue mi decisión y espero que se respete , necesitamos la ayuda de los ancianos la causa es más importante que mi vida y con gusto moriré para cumplir nuestros objetivos –

- Está bien Kingsley –

- Ahora , debo retirarme al bosque prohibido a cumplir con mi promesa.- Kingsley se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la puerta- nadie debe seguirme y nadie debe intentar salvarme-

Kingsley abandono la sala , todos corrieron a las ventanas de donde se podía ver claramente el bosque prohibido, pronto vieron a Kingsley caminar hacia el bosque y después perderse entre los árboles , permanecieron mucho tiempo con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del bosque hasta que finalmente unas horas después vieron 3 grandes luces verdes iluminar un punto lejano en el bosque y supieron que Kingsley había muerto .

Fin del flash back

- Ahora que estamos subordinados a las órdenes del imperio – comenzó a decir McGonagall con mucho pesar en sus palabras

- Minerva , no creo que- el mago viejo y con acento escoces comenzó a hablar pero fue silenciado por McGonagall

- Con todo respeto Andrew, todos sabemos que es lo que tú piensas y muchos compartimos tus preocupaciones , pero puedo asegurarte que en el momento de la verdad seremos nosotros los que gobiernen el ministerio y aprovecharemos para acabar con el imperio de una vez por todas-

- Está bien-

- Ahora debemos esperar que ellos nos digan cuando atacar , seguramente será el día en que Harry tome posesión como ministro , así que debemos estar preparados , tengan todo listo para ese día , y recuerden que también deberemos enfrentarnos al imperio después , así que consigan todo el apoyo posible –

Minerva sabía que cuando atacaran a Harry y al ministerio se ganarían muchos enemigos , pero utilizando al imperio eso no sería problema , también sabía que si ellos dirigían el primer contraataque contra el imperio muchos se unirían a su causa y podrían pedir ayuda a otras naciones , contaba con eso para ganar ambas guerras , aunque cualquier cosa podría cambiar negativamente el resultado en uno u otro frente .tenía que tener confianza en que todo le saldría bien.

Hermione soltó a Harry apenas aparecieron en el callejón Diagon para su sorpresa, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo , pues Harry se movía rápidamente y había comenzado a caminar dejándola ya atrás por varios metros , así que le siguió bajo la protección de la capa , Hermione se sorprendió al verlo dirigirse a Ollivander´s pues Harry tenía su varita ya desde hace algunas semanas , extrañamente después de tener su nueva varita había comenzado el comportamiento extraño de Harry y solo ahora se daba cuenta de esa coincidencia , así que con mucha mayor curiosidad que antes lo siguió hasta la entrada de la tienda pero no tuvo tiempo de entrar tras él pues Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él. Hermione trato de encontrar alguna otra forma de entrar, consiguió entrar por una ventana en la parte superior de la tienda en o que parecía ser el departamento donde vivía el señor Ollivander. Escucho atentamente las voces del viejo dueño de la tienda y de Harry en el piso de abajo.

- Bien Harry , has dominado la parte sencilla de la fabricación de varitas-

- Si usted lo dice- Harry había pasado las semanas pasadas aprendiendo sobre los materiales y las formas de obtenerlos , cual era la forma correcta de que la varita fuera manufacturada y un montón de hechizos bastante complicados para poder lograrlo , había sido un trabajo muy pesado y difícil-

- Bueno , tienes razón no fue tan sencillo , sobre todo cuando fuiste por el corazón de dragón , y por la madera de un sauce boxeador , pero lo conseguiste y eso como ya sabes es solo una pequeña parte del trabajo-

- Sí , señor- Harry recordaba perfectamente en dragón , había tenido que ir tras él hasta noruega y luego lo había tenido que vencer solo con sus manos , aunque solo necesitaba el corazón , el señor Ollivander podría hacer miles de varitas sin desperdiciar ni una pequeña parte del dragón y solo por eso había valido la pena el esfuerzo, el sauce boxeador fue sencillo , solo se acercó al de Hogwarts y le corto una rama desde lejos aunque eso no evito que se llevara algunos golpes-

- Ahora Harry aprenderás algo verdaderamente complicado , cada varita tiene conciencia , tiene vida pero no puede adquirir esa vida por si sola

- Es decir que el fabricante le da la vida-

- Si y no-Ollivander tomo una varita de la mesa- tu fabricaste esta varita , tu eres el fabricante , pero tú no le puedes dar vida aun no , no Harry la vida se la puede otorgar solo un maestro de las varitas como yo -

- A que se refiere señor-

- Tu Harry me pediste que te enseñara a fabricarlas , y ya cumplí con lo que me pediste , sabes fabricarlas-

- Eso significa que no me enseñara a darles vida-

- O si Harry, te lo has ganado – Ollivander sonrió.- para que la varita pueda vivir se necesita que el mago que la fabrico realice un conjuro muy difícil , requiere de mucha energía y de un deseo muy claro , que esa varita obtenga la vida y consciencia que le corresponde.-

- ¿Pero?- Harry sabía que había alguna condición para eso

- Bueno, la dificultad del conjuro reside en que se tiene que realizar sin la ayuda de tu varita, y no cualquier mago puede realizarlo- Ollivander coloco la varita que había fabricado Harry sobre la mesa- ahora debes aprender estos movimientos a la perfección.

Ollivander realizo una serie de movimientos con las manos y los brazos sobre la varita, y Harry lo imito, repitieron el movimiento una y otra vez para que Harry lo dominara a la perfección. Hermione no entendía muy bien que hacia Harry aprendiendo algo como eso, pero no podía pensar mucho en ello, sabía que en cualquier momento presenciaría algo increíble y decidió acercarse a un mejor lugar a observarlos.

- Bien Harry ahora mientras realizas ese movimiento ,deberás repetir el siguiente conjuro , quizás al principio tengas que hacerlo verbalmente , pero cuando lo domines podrás hacerlo sin necesidad de pronunciarlo , "per hoc tibi do vitae conscientiam et magicae incantatores"( por este conjuro yo te doy vida conciencia y magia)y bien Harry que esperas , dale vida a esa varita-

Harry se colocó en posición y comenzó a mover las manos repitiendo mentalmente el conjuro que el señor Ollivander le acababa de confiar. Para sorpresa de Ollivander que esperaba que su alumno no lo consiguiera en el primer intento y que además de lograrlo lo estaba consiguiendo sin pronunciar el conjuro. Pronto la varita comenzó a brillar y emitir una luz azul que ilumino toda la habitación, después comenzó a flotar frente a ellos y para cuando Harry termino el conjuro se depositó suavemente en la mesa.

- Felicidades Harry me has sorprendido ahora eres todo un maestro en el arte y la ciencia de fabricar varitas – le decía el señor Ollivander mientras abrazaba eufórico a su pupilo-

- - felicidades Harry- Hermione no pudo aguantar más ante la sorpresa de que Harry lo lograra de esa forma y se descubrió sin tener en cuenta que no debería de estar en ese lugar.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había cometido un gran error, ella no debería de estar en ese lugar y Harry y el señor Ollivander nunca se debieron de haber enterado de su presencia en la tienda del señor Ollivander. el señor Ollivander se había quedado sin palabras e inmóvil, Harry le había prometido que nadie se enteraría de sus clases y sin embargo frente a él estaba la joven Granger siendo testigo de todo no sabía que pensar , Harry tendría que aclarar muchas cosas . Harry estaba sorprendido pero más que sorprendido estaba decepcionado, no podía creer que Hermione lo hubiera seguido que no confiara en él. Si no podía confiar en ella entonces no podría confiar en nadie.

- Hermione Jean Granger – Harry caminaba directamente hacia ella- me has estado siguiendo , no puedo creer que no confiaras en mi –

- Harry, tú la trajiste-pregunto Ollivander-

- No señor Ollivander, yo no la traje ,ella no debería estar aquí – Harry contesto la pregunta y después continuo hablando con Hermione se supone que iría con sus padres y que nos encontraríamos en el ministerio en un par de horas-

- Harry yo …- Harry la interrumpió-

- No Hermione , creí que podía confiar en mi novia y que mi novia podría confiar en mi , pero veo que no es así –

- Disculpen jóvenes , pero deben irse ahora,- el señor Ollivander intervino al ver que Harry estaba furioso y que algo había cambiado en sus ojos , pues su mirada no era la de siempre , sus ojos se veían negros y reflejaban una gran ira - señor Potter antes de que se vaya , me gustaría hablar con usted, señorita Granger si no le importa podría esperar al señor Potter en la tienda-

Hermione dudo antes de seguir su camino, pero finalmente decidió hacer caso al anciano y avanzo sin mirar atrás dejándolos a solas. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la vista, luego camino hasta la puerta y la cerro, mientras caminaba para sentarse frente al señor Ollivander cerró los ojos que regresaron a la normalidad.

- Usted dirá señor Ollivander-

- Bueno Harry – el señor Ollivander observo a Harry detenidamente , cualquier cambio que hubiera visto en él había desaparecido y el muchacho que conocía estaba frente a él como había estado durante las últimas semanas- quiero decirte que con lo que has hecho hoy concluyen tus clases , ahora eres un verdadero maestro en este noble oficio , me prometiste que no te dedicarías a esto , pero si no tienes otros planes quizás en el futuro quieras hacerte cargo de esta tienda-

- Bueno vera señor Ollivander, como sabe, soy candidato a ocupar el puesto de ministro y es algo que me gustaría hacer. así que yo-

- Bueno Harry , sé que harás un excelente trabajo como ministro, pero no lo serás por siempre y espero que cuando llegue la hora de dejar el cargo , consideres esto como una opción , después de todo lo que quería es que tomaras mi lugar cuando yo muera y planeo vivir mucho tiempo más –

- Señor , sería un honor , espero que el momento en que tenga que tomar su lugar llegue dentro de muchos años- Harry se puso de pie- ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a hablar con Hermione , lamento mucho todo esto no tenía idea de que me estuviera siguiendo-

- Harry muchacho no tienes que preocuparte por esto – el señor Ollivander dudo un minuto antes de continuar hablando- Harry, hace unos minutos cuando Hermione estaba aquí, tus ojos cambiaron se veían completamente negros y la mirada era fría y llena de ira, además tu voz adquirió un tono frio, ¿ha sucedido algo, algo ha cambiado en ti?

- - no señor – una sensación dentro de Harry estaba creciendo , sentía sin saber por que , que el señor Ollivander acababa de descubrir un gran secreto de él, un secreto que podría destruirlo , Harry rato de alejar esos pensamientos antes de despedirse de su mentor- no se preocupe , seguro que no es nada , pero por si acaso le pediré a Hermione que me observe , para saber si ella nota algún cambio , muchas gracias señor , volveré pronto -

- Hasta luego Harry-

El señor Ollivander observo como Harry salía, le siguió a poca distancia, lo vio hablar con Hermione, luego ambos jóvenes se despidieron y salieron al callejón donde a unos pocos pasos desaparecieron. Sabía que algo pasaba con Harry, en algún momento de su juventud había visto algo parecido en algún lugar de sus múltiples viajes, pero no podía recordar donde, es noche se dedicaría a investigar un poco más, pero por ahora el deber lo llamaba, ya tenía algunos clientes impacientes esperando que abriera la puerta así que se olvidó de Harry por un momento y se dedicó a su labor.

El antiguo castillo ocupado por el imperio había estado en continuo movimiento durante las últimas semanas, los preparativos para la batalla contra el ministerio ingles habían puesto en marcha numerosos planes y magos y brujas recorrían los pasillos a cada momento, en un salón estaban reunidos los ancianos.

- Debemos elegir el momento adecuado para realizar el ataque , esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad de lograrlo –un anciano alto y algo encorvado hablaba , frente a y sentados frente a una mesa redonda los otros 5 ancianos asintieron - las tropas y los miembros de la orden parecen estar listas , solo esperan nuestras ordenes-

- Puedo saber con cuánta gente contamos para esta misión- intervino una anciana regordeta sentada a su derecha-

- Si claro- un mago , el más joven de todos que tendría unos 60 años contesto- nuestras fuerzas cuentan con unos 400 maestros que sumados con los alumnos resultarían en una fuerza total de 1600 magos y brujas completamente leales a nosotros y por parte de la orden han reportado a 300 magos dispuestos en sus fuerzas –

- Bien-el más anciano de todos los presentes intervino aunque ya era evidente que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar, tendría ya unos 130 años más o menos – el momento para atacar será poco después de que el joven Potter sea nombrado ministro , por el momento que la mitad de nuestras fuerzas se movilicen a Inglaterra y esperen nuestras ordenes , quiero que 5 ayudantes vayan a Inglaterra , 3 irán con las tropas y 2 más tomaran el mando de la orden y levaran consigo a 100 magos con ellos , creo que con eso será suficiente-

- De acuerdo maestro. -contestaron el resto de los ancianos

- Ahora tengo una pregunta más- el anciano se puso de pie y camino al aun vacío trono que presidia la mesa- ya han averiguado quien es el joven que ocupara este trono-

- Bueno- una anciana contesto la pregunta- siempre tuvimos 2 opciones , como bien sabemos el hechizo indicaría quien es el heredero , tiene que tener la sangre de nuestro antiguo emperador -

- Luego entonces deberíamos saber quién es- una tercera anciana interrumpió para molestia de la que estaba hablando- no es así-

- Como dije antes , siempre hubo 2 opciones- contesto de mala gana ante la interrupción- cuando nuestro imperio cayo hace ya varios siglos –dijo tomando su varita y proyectando algunas imágenes en la pared- salvamos a uno de los príncipes y mantuvimos a sus descendientes vigilados sin que supieran quienes eran realmente , a ellos los tenemos plenamente identificados-

- Entonces quien es – interrumpió el primer anciano –

- Si dejaran de interrumpirme se enterarían , pues yo estoy a cargo de este asunto - contesto agresivamente ante la nueva interrupción-

- Está bien , todos guarden silencio- intervino el más anciano de todos-

- Lamentablemente ese fatídico día uno de los príncipes , el menor contaba con solo 2 meses de edad y no pudimos rescatarle , fue capturado y criado como un niño normal , de su descendencia nunca tuvimos conocimiento – hizo una pausa y señalo el trono- quien sea el heredero desciende del segundo príncipe y no sabemos quién es-

- Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes-

- Hay un problema con eso –interino una vez más la anciana- el hechizo solo muestra la imagen de quien tomara el trono en la edad en la que se convierte en emperador , pero no significa que el heredero tenga esa edad justo ahora , lo único seguro es que el heredero ya ha nacido o está por nacer, sin embargo hay una forma de identificarlo , pues tendrá una marca de nacimiento. Única que se revelara ante cualquiera de nosotros , ante cualquier miembro del imperio y sabemos que debe nacer en Inglaterra , por eso debemos conquistar esa tierra cuanto antes-

Harry y Hermione habían aparecido en la casa, aún no había hablado ninguno pues Hermione no sabía muy bien cómo justificar su presencia en la tienda del señor Ollivander y Harry estaba pensando en las últimas palabras que le había dirigido su maestro. Finalmente uno de los 2 comenzó a hablar.

- Hermione, yo no te puedo pedir que me expliques que hacías siguiéndome-

- Harry , debo disculparme , no debí de haberte seguido debí de confiar en ti – comenzó disculpándose Hermione- sin embargo- el tono de su voz cambio demostrando claramente que estaba enojada con el joven pelinegro- tu tampoco demostraste gran confianza en mí , no me decías a donde ibas y estas semanas salías muy temprano de casa y regresabas muy tarde sin ninguna explicación , yo comencé a pensar que tal vez tú..- no pudo continuar eran palabras que simplemente no quería decir nunca-

- Que creías Hermione , que te engañaba- comenzó Harry muy enojado , pero enseguida se calmó al ver los ojos de Hermione, se acercó a ella , abrazándola y besándola suavemente antes de continuar-Hermione , te amo , nunca podría engañarte , nunca podría estar con otra mujer – Harry la volvió a besar- me decepciona que no confiaras en mi Hermione –

Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, Hermione ahora sabía que Harry la amaba y que podía tener siempre la certeza de que ella sería la única en su vida. pasaron un poco más de tiempo juntos antes de salir rumbo al ministerio , para presenciar el juicio contra Molly Weasley , uno deseando que se quedara en azkaban y otro deseando que la condena no fuera tan severa y Molly pudiera salir libre sin mayores complicaciones.


	14. Chapter 14

La sala estaba llena , el tribunal del Wizengamot completo y listo para juzgar ,la prensa y el público competían para entrar a los pocos lugares aun disponibles , el interés de la comunidad mágica s había volcado en el juicio , todos sabían quién era la mujer sentada en el banquillo de los acusados , pero el interés no era porque Molly Weasley fuera a ser juzgada si no porque había intentado asesinar a Harry Potter . Hermione y Harry llegaron a la sala e inmediatamente fueron dirigidos a los asientos que tenían reservados, la joven pareja causo sensación cuando entro a la sala, el ministro presidiría por última vez un juicio antes de las elecciones, seguramente los juicios posteriores Harry ocuparía su lugar.

- Todos los presentes favor de guardar silencio-

- Hoy estamos aquí , para llevar acabo el juicio contra Molly Weasley , los cargos levantados en su contra son , por parte del ministerio y el Wizengamot , uso ilegal de la magia en instalaciones de alta seguridad castigado con 10años en azkaban y uso de maldiciones imperdonables en concreto la maldición asesina que se castiga con el beso del dementor si el señor Harry Potter presente en la sala levanta cargos en su contra por intento de homicidio –

- Señor ministro – Harry se levantó de su asiento – yo retiro los cargos por intento de homicidio en contra de la señora Weasley- un fuerte murmullo se comenzó a escuchar e toda la sala -

- Silencio- el Auror encargado de la seguridad mando callar la sala-

- Señor Potter continúe-

- Señor ministro , yo no tengo nada en contra de la señora Weasley y su familia , entiendo que debe ser juzgada y recibir castigo conforme lo dicte la ley , pero al no haberme causado ningún daño yo he decidido retirar los cargos en su contra-

- Bien , el señor Potter retira los cargos , el cargo por uso de la maldición asesina recibirá el castigo de 40 años en prisión, acumulables a los 10 ya antes citados por uso ilegal de magia –

- Gracias señor ministro – Harry tomo su asiento mientras Hermione tomaba su mano , acababa de salvar la vida d la señora Weasley aunque si la encontraban culpable pasaría 50 años en azkaban , con eso bastaría por un tiempo

El juicio transcurrió si contratiempos , los testigos declararon todos haber visto a la señora Weasley apuntar su varita en contra de Harry e intentar lanzarle la maldición asesina , no había ninguna duda de que era culpable , solo faltaban 2 declaraciones por hacer , la de Harry y la de la señora Weasley .

- Señor Harry Potter , acepta bajo los términos de esta corte tomar la poción veritaserum en su declaración en este juicio-

- Si señor – Harry tomo la poción -es todo

- Muy bien señor Potter , cuéntenos que es lo que sucedió ese día en esta misma sala-

- Fui traído poco después de recibir la noticia de que mi mejor amigo había sido asesinado , fui interrogado bajo los efectos de la poción veritaserum y ofrecí mi ayuda para que se aclararan los hechos de ese día, dedique una disculpa y un sincero pésame a la familia Weasley , entonces la señora Weasley saco su varita apunto hacia mi persona , solo la rápida reacción de los aurores me salvo l vida pues intento usar la maldición asesina en mi contra y fue todo , ella fue puesta en custodia al igual que el resto de su familia-

- Es todo señor Potter puede retirarse

La señora Weasley dio su declaración, sabiendo que sería condenada, no dijo nada más , solo le dirigió una mirada de odio a Harry y una sonrisa a Hermione .

- Señora Weasley , ante las pruebas presentadas el Wizengamot la encuentra culpable y la condena a pasar 50 años en azkaban será trasladada de inmediato y por orden del ministerio se le tratara como criminal de máxima seguridad y será marcada como tal , el resto del familia Weasley queda en libertad a partir de este momento , es todo señores pueden retirarse-

La sala se fue vaciando poco a poco, Hermione y Harry decidieron esperar a que se vaciaran un poco los pasillos antes de salir. Un hombre llamo la atención de Harry, cuando la sala estaba casi vacía el aún estaba sentado esperando, tenía la mirada dirigida a donde estaban Harry y Hermione. Harry decidió que no podían esperar más, salieron a los pasillos y se mezclaron con la multitud , el hombre había salido también de la sala y los seguía, cuando llegaron a los elevadores pudieron tomar uno sin que el hombre los alcanzara , salieron de elevador en el atrio y abandonaron el ministerio tan rápido como pudieron, no vieron al hombre que los seguí así que se relajaron , unas calles más adelante Harry sintió como eran jalados hacia el interior de un auto.

- Que sucede , quien diablos eres – Harry estaba furioso e intentaba buscar su varita

- Tranquilo Potter no pasara nada malo así que tranquilo-contesto el hombre apuntando con su varita a Hermione- Ricardo , llévanos a la mansión por favor-el chofer hecho a andar el auto y emprendieron l marcha a toda velocidad-

- Yo te conozco- Harry reconocería esa voz donde fuera , había pasado 7 años escuchándola en Hogwarts , siempre burlándose y molestándolo a él y a sus amigos – Malfoy –

McGonagall caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos. Solo unos minutos antes Flich la había despertado, gritando por los pasillos que eran atacados, que había magos en los terrenos y llamando por orden del imperio que se abrieran las puertas del castillo. Minerva sabía lo que querían , vigilar a la orden , era fastidioso tener que recibir a los hombres del imperio, eso limitaría los movimientos de la orden pero aun esperaba poder manejarlo aunque cada vez se sentía más insegura e incapaz de lograrlo , algo en su interior le decía que habían puesto en marcha una maquinaria que no podían detener que los destruiría a todos . Llego a la puerta y la abrió, sujetando su varita firmemente, si algo salía mal, moriría defendiendo Hogwarts.

- Minerva McGonagall – el primer hombre hablo , con acento claramente francés y altanero – será mejor que guarde su varita , no queremos problemas-

- ¿ quiénes son y Que desean en Hogwarts?-pregunto con desdén la bruja

- Permítame presentarnos – el segundo mago con igual tono francés pero más amable intervino- somos Aarón y André Domeqc , enviados por los ancianos del imperio para apoyar la lucha – dijo señalando primero a su hermano que sonreía altaneramente y después a el mismo

- Me quiere decir que con todas las condiciones que pusieron solo pudieron enviar 100 magos a ayudarnos- minerva se mostraba sorprendida , aunque por dentro estaba bastante contenta , sin importar que sucediera derrotarían al imperio fácilmente

- No señora- contesto Aarón - nosotros tomaremos el mando de las fuerzas de la orden en la batalla , los ancianos enviran otro ejercito a estas tierras pronto-sonrío al ver que la cara de McGonagall ahora era de miedo – acaso tiene algún inconveniente –

- Si , para ser honesta si- minerva ahora estaba furiosa , sin duda necesitarían ayuda y ya no se sentía capaz de manejar esta situación – ustedes no pueden ocupar Hogwarts , acataremos sus órdenes pero en Hogwarts no entraran-

- Oh , querida señora , no estamos pidiendo permiso – ahora era André quien hablaba - Hogwarts ya es nuestro si recuerda las condiciones que ya menciono , solo nos adelantamos un poco , ahora si nos disculpa- giro y se dirigió a donde sus soldados estaban reunidos en perfecta formación- pueden entrar a Hogwarts , ocuparemos el gran comedor por ahora -

McGonagall no pudo hacer nada más que hacerse a un lado y quedarse impotente mientras veía a los soldados del imperio marchar y tomar el castillo, pronto la bandera imperial había sustituido los estandartes de las casas de Hogwarts en el gran comedor. Y las mesas habían sido sustituidas por literas, en los jardines había soldados patrullando y toda persona en el castillo que no perteneciera al imperio tenia toque de queda, los pocos que no pertenecían a la orden fueron encerrados en las mazmorras. Una inquilina del castillo veía todo desde una de las torres , aun no sabía la ubicación exacta de la torre , solo sabía que estaba al norte el castillo , y que con lo que estaba sucediendo ahora en el castillo sus probabilidades de salir con vida se reducían cada vez más, nadie sabía dónde estaba y consideraba que pocos la estarían buscando ,aunque tenía fe en una sola persona , Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione esperaban llegar a la mansión Malfoy que ya conocían , sin embargo el auto se dirigió rápidamente a las afueras de Londres donde se encontraron con una mansión totalmente diferente, Harry estaba desesperado , podría hacer miles de cosas para liberar a Hermione sin embargo prefería no arriesgarse , Malfoy apuntaba directamente al corazón de la muchacha , fueron bajados y conducidos a una sala en la mansión , 2 magos los custodiaban a la pareja aunque para sorpresa y confusión de Harry no les habían quitado las varitas , Malfoy entro en la habitación y los 2 hombres salieron .

- Que quieres rata – Harry saco su varita y apunto inmediatamente a la cabeza del rubio- porque nos trajiste aquí- Hermione ya estaba a su lado con la varita lista para atacar a Malfoy.

- Tranquilos, quisieran bajar la varita por favor- Draco siguió su camino sin inmutarse de las varitas apuntadas a su persona y se sentó frente a la pareja que aun lo amenazaban-si gustan tomar asiento-

- Por qué habríamos de confiar en ti hurón-

- Solo necesito que me escuchen Granger , pueden quedarse de pie y apuntarme todo lo que quieran , pero déjenme hablar-

- Que podrías decirnos que nos interese- contesto Harry acercándose a Malfoy

- Verán , necesito su ayuda-

- Y esa es razón para secuestrarnos - le grito Hermione – más te vale darme una buena razón para no atacarte Malfoy-

- Ginny-

- Que dijiste- pregunto Harry-

- Ginny Weasley – Draco se levantó y camino hasta un cajón de donde saco una fotografía estaban los dos juntos abrazados frente a Hogwarts que estaba destruido , Draco y Ginny se movían riéndose y abrazándose , hasta que quedaban frente a frente viéndose directamente a los ojos-

- Así que eres tu- Harry recordó lo que le había dicho la joven pelirroja el día que despertó- Ginny me lo dijo el día que desperté en la enfermería "estas semanas que has estado inconsciente conocí a alguien más y me enamore perdidamente de él.", no me dijo quién era pero eres tu –dijo Harry bajando su varita para sorpresa de Hermione

- Así es Potter- Draco dejo la foto en la mesita frente a el –perdonen el numerito , pero si me acercaba a ustedes nada mas así no me dejarían hablar o si-

- Tienes razón Malfoy- le contesto Hermione que aún le apuntaba con l varita-

- Hermione , baja la varita por favor- le pidió Harry sentándose frene a Malfoy- que sucede con Ginny-

- Fue secuestrada, hace un par de meses , mientras estabas aun en la enfermería , ella se mudó aquí conmigo , planeábamos casarnos a finales de este año , hace unas semanas me dijo que la orden la había llamado de emergencia y que tenía que ir a Hogwarts que volvería por la mañana temprano , pero no volvió , poco después supe de la muerte de Ronald y me preocupe , la busque por todos lados pero no la encontré , fue en la fotografía del momento en que los Weasley fueron arrestados que me di cuenta que ella no estaba , pero ellos no la habían mencionado en las declaraciones , después entendí que ellos la tenían encerrada , lo más probable es que este en Hogwarts , mis hombres averiguaron que entro en los terrenos del castillo , pero nadie la vio salir-

- Y que quieres Malfoy- pregunto Hermione aún bastante enojada con el rubio

- Lo que Malfoy quiere es que yo entre en el castillo y la traiga de vuelta no es así-

- Ginny me conto sobre tu mapa , sabes en donde se encuentra cada persona en Hogwarts y si esta en Hogwarts lo sabrás , y podrás traerla , yo no puedo acercarme a Hogwarts o al ministerio , mi nombre aun causa ciertas reservas entre la gente, no les mentiré fui un mortifago y lo fui por voluntad propia, pero Ginny cambio todo eso y yo solo necesito que este conmigo – al terminar se secó un par de lágrimas que recorría su rostro-

- Ok , iré por Ginny-

- Voy contigo – Hermione se apresuró a levantarse para acompañar a Harry –

- Esta vez deberás confiar en mí , debo ir solo , la orden no espera que aparezca en Hogwarts, debo hacerlo solo , necesito que te quedes aquí con Malfoy-

- Pero..- Hermione guardo silencio , no había confiado en Harry solo unas horas antes y eso había sido un error , ahora tenía que confiar en él , tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que podía confiar en Harry –

- Está bien, aunque quedarme con Malfoy no me agrada para nada –

- Gracias Potter-

Harry se levantó y salió de la habitación, una vez que se encontró en los jardines de la mansión avanzo un par de pasos antes de desaparecer.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry apareció en su casa, antes de ir a Hogwarts tenía que recoger las 2 reliquias que aun tenía guardadas, Hermione la había preguntado por la capa y había tenido que sacarla, se colocó la capa de invisibilidad, saco la varita de sauco y la guardo en su cinturón, tomo la piedra de la resurrección y la guardo en su bolsillo, por alguna razón quería tener las 3 reliquias cerca de él, finalmente cambio su varita por otra , dejo la que Ollivander acababa de darle y la cambio por la que había usado la noche en que mato a ron , la empuño firmemente . Harry salió de la casa con el mapa del merodeador en una mano y su varita en la otra y desapareció.

La noche había caído sobre Hogsmeade, Aberforth Dumbledore estaba cerrando su local , era temprano , pero ahora casi no había gente en el pueblo, ya no era tan popular ahora que en el valle de Godric el pueblo volvía a ser enteramente mágico y otros pueblos estaban formándose , un nuevo comienzo lo había llamado el ministro , quizás fuera hora de retirarse, después de todo Albus Dumbledore le había dejado una buena cantidad de dinero y ahora que no tenía nada más que hacer quizás por fin podría descansar y hacer todo lo que no había podido hacer antes, sería una buena forma de pasar el resto de sus días .

-hey, usted- Aberforth creía haber sacado a todos los parroquianos esa noche, pero aún -quedaba uno dentro- ya está cerrado debe irse-

-lo siento, señor Dumbledore – el hombre se levantó- no puedo irme tengo que pedirle un favor-

-Potter- Aberforth se sorprendió al ver a Harry en su local – no me hables así, dime Aberforth como todos los demás, nunca me llames por mi apellido muchacho , dime que se te ofrece-

-Debo entrar en el castillo, el pasadizo que conecta este local con la sala de los menesteres me Sería muy útil si me dejaras utilizarla-

- porque vienes conmigo muchacho, creía que no te llevabas bien con la orden-

- pero usted ya no pertenece a la orden verdad, abandono la orden por lo que estaban haciendo conmigo y por los planes que tienen, así que creo que puedo confiar en usted-

-estas muy bien informado muchacho-Aberforth se acercó a Harry-dime muchacho, tu incursión en Hogwarts tiene algo que ver con los visitantes incomodos en el castillo-

- a que se refiere-

-Así que no estás tan bien informado verdad- Aberforth rio un poco y después continuo- Ariana me lo informo, al parecer unos 100 magos entraron en Hogwarts hace un par de horas, creía que eso te traía aquí –

- en realidad vengo a rescatar a Ginny Weasley, la tienen encerrada en el castillo-

-Así que Molly enloqueció de verdad, encerrar a su única hija, bueno muchacho usa el pasadizo, ve con cuidado te estaré esperando así que regresa por aquí , quizás deba decirte un par de cosas-

- gracias Aberforth- Harry se encamino a la entrada del pasadizo- te agradecería mucho si pudieras preparar un traslador a esta dirección- le entrego un papel con la dirección de Draco.

Harry entro cuidadosamente en el pasadizo, avanzo unos metros y saco su mapa , comprobó que tal como le había dicho Aberforth ahora el gran comedor era ocupado por unos 80 magos , y los pasillos y alrededores estaban vigilados por otros más , los profesores que conocía estaban en sus habitaciones y algunos en las mazmorras , busco el nombre de Ginny y lo encontró , estaba en la torre de adivinación , no sería difícil llegar . Cuando llego a la sala de los menesteres comprobó que estuviera vacía antes de salir, se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y salió a los pasillos del colegio, en un pasillo cercano se encontraba una bruja caminando hacia donde él se encontraba, preparo su varita y se ocultó esperando que pasara. La bruja usaba una túnica naranja y era casi de la edad de Harry, quizás un poco más joven.

-Genial , ahora estoy atrapada en este estúpido castillo - la joven venía hablando sola por el pasillo- le dije a mi padre que no me uniría y ahora tengo que estar aquí , debería haber escapado-

-Alto- Harry coloco la varita directamente sobre el cuello de la joven presionándolo fuertemente- tu varita, dámela ahora-

-Rayos- la joven saco su varita y se la dio a Harry , no tenía forma de liberarse y tampoco le importaba mucho , quizás así le darían su baja y podría irse a casa , después de todo solo tenía un mes como aprendiz – toma , quien eres-

- Camina - Harry la condujo hasta un aula vacía – primero contestaras mis preguntas y después veremos si aún puedes preguntar algo-

-vamos- la joven se sentó en una mesa alejada de Harry, que seguía apuntándole con la varita- déjame en paz, yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí-

- dime quien eres-pregunto Harry sacando el mapa y poniéndolo en una mesa frente a el – responde rápido -

- soy Isabel Zaragoza, soy de España -

- y que haces aquí-

- las órdenes de mi compañía fueron tomar este castillo y vigilar a la orden del fénix, después se me ordeno patrullar los pasillos, cosa que me parecía una pérdida de tiempo hasta ahora-

- ¿compañía, ordenes? ¿Quién te dio esas órdenes y a que te refieres con tomar este castillo?-

- el imperio mágico, soy miembro del ejército que peleara en Inglaterra, debemos tomar este castillo como puesto de avanzada-

- no te parece que das información muy fácil – pregunto Harry acercándose a Isabel-

- bueno, realmente no me importa, fui obligada a unirme, realmente no me importa si alguien se entera de los detestables planes de los ancianos y los hecha a perder, por mi mejor-

- bueno, en ese caso, creo que me serás útil si así lo deseas- Harry vio una oportunidad que debía aprovechar-evidentemente necesito un espía en este castillo y en el ejercito del imperio , si tu quisieras ser ese espía-

- y yo que gano- pregunto fastidiada

- bueno en primer lugar te perdonare la vida, en segundo, creo que ansias tu libertad, cosa que obtendrás si me ayudas a mí, y tercero creo que no te vendrían mal algunos galeones-

- me parece un trato justo-

-bien ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- Harry le entrego su varita y una moneda-

- qué es esto-pregunto señalando la moneda-

-Tú tienes una , yo tengo otra , cuando quiera comunicarme contigo la moneda se calentara en tu bolsillo y te dirá que día y donde debo verte , obviamente será en este castillo a menos que me digas otra cosa-

- espera- Isabel dudo antes de continuar- hay otros 800 magos en este momento en Inglaterra, y 800 más vendrán pronto –

- gracias – Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del aula dejando a una confundida española sola

Camino por los pasillos con la seguridad de que su nueva aliada no lo traicionaría, había puesto un hechizo en ella, en cuanto quisiera traicionarlo moriría sin poder decir nada. Llego rápidamente a donde estaba la joven Weasley y abrió la puerta. La joven Weasley se puso de pie rápidamente esperando a algún miembro de su familia o a McGonagall, pero no fue nada, la puerta se cerró tan misteriosamente como se había abierto.

-Ginny-dijo Harry quitándose la capa y asombrando a la joven Weasley-

-Harry que haces aquí- la pelirroja corrió a abrazarlo- no deberías estar aquí, si alguien te ve podrían…-

- no te preocupes Ginny, Draco me pidió ayuda y vine por ti-

- oh Harry, muchas gracias, llevo tantos días aquí, no puedo creer que mi madre hiciera esto o que se atreviera a atacarte yo…- la pelirroja ahora sollozaba y algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro mojando la capa de Harry-

-si hubiera sabido que te tenían encerrada habría venido por ti hace mucho tiempo Ginny, vamos, debemos salir de aquí –

Harry no le dio tiempo de contestar nada, salieron juntos bajo la capa y se movieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala de menesteres, recorrieron rápidamente el pasadizo hasta llegar a cabeza de puerco donde Aberforth los esperaba ya impaciente pues Harry había tardado mucho en volver.

- Bienvenida pequeña- dijo recibiéndolos y pasando una manta sobre la joven Weasley que temblaba por el frio- joven Potter , has tardado en volver

- Vamos , dime Harry –Harry se sentó y tomo una cerveza de mantequilla- tienes el traslador-

-sí , está listo pero antes..-

-No te preocupes no me iré , pero Ginny se tiene que ir cuanto antes , la están esperando-

-¿Qué?-

-Ginny , toma este traslador – Harry señalo una vieja botella sobre la mesa- te llevara con Draco , él y Hermione te están esperando , dile a Hermione que todo está bien , que iré por ella mañana temprano , hay un par de cosas que debo hacer, no le digas donde estoy o vendrá a buscarme -

- ahora Aberforth, quiero que me digas unas cosas-

Los 2 magos se levantaron y salieron rumbo a la taberna pues tenían mucho de lo que hablar, mientras Ginny tomaba el traslador hacia donde su amiga y novio la estaban esperando.

Hermione y Draco habían pasado la primera hora peleando y discutiendo por el pasado, hasta que finalmente los 2 se quedaron dormidos sentados uno frente al otro, ambos sujetando firmemente su varita. Un ruido despertó al rubio que se levantó preparado para luchar, pero desistió al ver a la pequeña pelirroja frente a él, aun desconcertada. Hermione se despertó y vio a su amiga que le sonreía y que lloraba al ser libre al fin después de las semanas que había pasado encerrada

-Ginny- el rubio corrió a abrazarla- mi amor, estas bien-

- mi amor- Ginny volteo a ver al rubio sonriendo y acercándose a ella- te he extrañado tanto- lo recibió con un beso

-chicos yo estoy aun aquí- dijo Hermione incomoda al ver que la pareja se estaba poniendo demasiado romántica- Ginny , donde esta Harry- pregunto preocupada al ver que Harry no aparecía-

- Hermione – Ginny dejo por un momento a su novio y corrió a abrazar a su amiga- Harry me pidió que te dijera que vendrá por ti en la mañana, tenía un par de cosas que hacer, pero no te preocupes está bien, no tuvimos ningún problema para salir del castillo-

- pues no estará tan bien cuando lo vea- comento furiosa la castaña dejándose caer en el sillón en el que había estado sentada-

- bueno Granger, serás nuestra invitada, Ginny te llevara a tu habitación, amor te espero en la nuestra- termino el joven Malfoy con un tono bastante provocativo-

Ginny guio a Hermione hasta su habitación, dejo a la enfadada muchacha sola y se dirigió a la suya, donde el rubio la esperaba.

El señor Ollivander tenía ya varias horas leyendo sus viejos diarios y libros que había conseguido y escrito en los viajes de su juventud , sabía que en algún lado encontraría lo que había visto en los ojos de Harry , finalmente lo encontró en un viejo diario de sus viajes por china , la puerta de su habitación voló en pedazos y él y sus libros salieron despedidos , la habitación era un desastre y el señor Ollivander estaba tirado en un rincón con algunas heridas sangrando .

-viejo- la voz era fría -creo que es tu hora-


End file.
